Noir Corbeau
by Celebrindal de Gondolin
Summary: Voldemort a vaincu. Les Ténèbres règnent sur le monde de la Magie. Hermione passe cinq ans en prison avant d'être donnée en mariage à Severus Snape. Sans le vouloir, son esprit s'est réveillé, donnant à son corps un dernier sursaut de volonté. Elle aimerait mieux mourir plutôt que vivre avec cet homme mais lui laisse-t-on le choix ? À moins que... HG/SS – (Fic Sombre)
1. La Sentence

**Noir Corbeau**

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à la grande _**JKR**_. Je m'excuse au passage de ce que je fais subir aux personnages dans cette histoire.

 **Pairing : Hermione Granger / Severus Snape  
**

 **Relectrices :** **Nathea** , **Morgane, Gwendoline et Deb Lygg**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je m'essaie à un nouveau genre et un nouveau style, toujours avec mon pairing de prédilection dans le fandom HP. Cette fic sera très sombre, avec des propos qui pourront choquer les âmes sensibles donc, je préfère prévenir. Dans cette histoire, le mal l'a emporté sur le bien. C'est dans cette atmosphère lourde et angoissante que nous allons retrouver Severus et Hermione. Les chapitres seront très courts (c'est fait exprès). Tous les cinq, nous changerons de point de vue et nous alternerons entre Hermione et Severus.

 **Résumé :** Voldemort a vaincu. Les Ténèbres règnent sur le monde de la Magie. Hermione passe cinq ans en prison avant d'être donnée en mariage à Severus Snape. Sans le vouloir, son esprit s'est réveillé donnant à son corps un dernier sursaut de volonté. Elle aimerait mieux mourir plutôt que vivre avec cet homme mais lui laisse-t'on le choix ? À moins que... HG/SS – (Fic Sombre)

* * *

 **#1**

 **La Sentence**

Hermione observait d'un œil distrait l'anneau qui ornait son doigt. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela fut fait. Elle n'était plus libre, car dorénavant sa vie avait été donnée à un homme : son époux.

Parfois, elle regrettait le jour de ses onze ans, celui qui avait vu une lettre lui être apportée par ce hibou aussi vif que pétillant, et qui avait fait d'elle une sorcière. Au vingtième siècle, ses parents s'étaient félicités d'une telle nouvelle. De son côté, elle s'était vantée d'être née à une époque où la chasse aux sorcières n'était plus de fait. Cela était vrai pour ceux qui ne pratiquaient pas la magie. À ce jour, pourtant, l'inverse était moins juste que dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

 ** _Harry Potter avait été vaincu._**

Voldemort avait triomphé et la vie pour qui n'était pas sang-pur était devenue un véritable cauchemar. Sa propre vie ne lui appartenait plus. Elle avait évité le baiser du détraqueur de peu et ne devait son salut qu'à cette bague enchantée qu'elle portait depuis quelques secondes à peine.

Habillée de haillons, parce qu'elle avait passé presque cinq mois à Azkaban, deux Mangemorts aux masques effrayants l'avaient emmenée de force au ministère de la magie où Dolores Ombrage l'avait regardée de haut, méprisante, reniflant négligemment.

— Savez-vous pourquoi vous respirez encore maudite Sang-de-Bourbe ? lui avait-elle demandé d'une voix suraiguë.

Hermione avait hoché la tête sans la regarder. Elle ne le voulait pas, elle ne le pouvait pas.

— Parce qu'une nouvelle loi vient de passer, reprit-elle sans se soucier de la réponse de sa prisonnière. Vous êtes une veinarde, petite peste. Les Sang-de-Bourbes seront dorénavant donnés en épousailles aux Mangemorts de notre Maître à tous.

La mort ne viendrait donc pas, avait-elle compris avec effroi. Rien n'aurait pu être pire.

— Bien, continua Ombrage, indifférente aux pensées d'Hermione. Ne perdons pas de temps, nous allons célébrer dès maintenant ce mariage. Tout à fait entre nous, vous ne valez pas plus qu'un elfe de maison et je trouve cette idée aberrante, mais si le Maître le veut…

Un des hommes du Seigneur des Ténèbres prit la place de celui qui allait devenir son époux, car ce dernier était en mission. La cérémonie dura moins d'une heure et l'alliance qu'on lui passa au doigt était, bien sûr, ensorcelée. Elle la liait définitivement à celui qui aurait la main mise sur elle. Elle ne serait plus libre de rien (comme si elle l'avait déjà été !). Elle avait cru le pire arriver avec ce simulacre de mariage, elle avait eu tort.

Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être pire que de se retrouver ligotée de force avec le meurtrier d'Albus Dumbledore ? Rien qu'à cette idée, elle en eut des frissons de dégoûts. La nausée la gagna.

 ** _Son mari était le meurtrier d'Albus Dumbledore !_**

— Allez, maudite peste ! hurla le Mangemort qui l'escortait tout en la malmenant. Il faut que je t'emmène à ta nouvelle maison.

Il se mit alors violemment à rire. Un son froid et dur qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

— Tu es aussi laide que dégueulasse à voir, se moqua-t-il. Il a bien de la _chance_ Severus d'avoir hérité d'une telle Sang-de-Bourbe pour épouse, continua-t-il ironique. J'espère que la mienne sera bien plus propre et agréable à regarder que toi.

À Suivre

* * *

Bon, j'espère que ce premier chapitre qui sert d'introduction, vous donnera envie de connaître la suite. Hermione n'a pas de chance ou peut-être que si, après tout qui sait ! Les chapitres courts sont voulus, je voulais essayer un nouveau style comme dit plus haut. Dolores, toujours fidèle à elle-même, charmante comme m'a signalé Nathea lors de sa relecture. Bref, espérons que la rencontre avec Severus sera moins compliquée.


	2. Le Noir Corbeau

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Nathea** , **Morgane, Gwendoline** et **Deb Lygg** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Un grand merci pour leur review à : **Ange** (Non, Dolores Ombrage n'est pas un Mangemort mais bel et bien une arriviste qui mange au râtelier des vainqueurs), **PtiteBelge312** , **CutieSunshine** , **Guest** , **Anga27** , **elosnape** , **Aesalys** et **Toutouille**.

 **Note de l'auteur :** En fait, je ne trouvais plus le mot adéquat pour désigner cette histoire mais il s'agira à chaque fois de **vignettes**. C'est un style que je voulais essayer avec cette histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **#2**

 **Le Noir Corbeau**

Il faisait nuit noire dans la maison et Hermione était enfermée dans une chambre tout aussi dépourvue de lumière.

Elle respirait fort pour éviter de se mettre à sangloter. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle restait prostrée ainsi, assise sur le bout du lit. À vrai dire, elle s'en fichait bien. Elle se moquait de tout depuis qu'elle avait tout perdu. Ses amis étaient tous morts. Elle-même était morte, ne laissant que cette enveloppe vide et tremblante. Se remémorer leur fin tragique était la pire des tortures alors pour le moment elle préférait taire des souvenirs encore trop vifs à son cœur.

Le Mangemort l'avait laissé seule comme on apporte un paquet que l'on dépose, sans un regard vers elle puis, il était parti en continuant à rire.

Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps il se passa, les heures auraient pu se perdre elles-mêmes dans les ténèbres qu'elle s'en fichait complètement.

oO§Oo

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant telle une détonation sourde en venant exploser contre le mur.

— _Lumos !_

Une lumière brisa le « Noir Corbeau » dans lequel Hermione s'était enlisée. Elle appelait ainsi cet état proche de la douleur psychique qui se muait en un engourdissement presque salutaire. Ses yeux restaient obstinément baissés vers un point situé nulle part et partout à la fois.

Une ombre mouvante passa devant son champ de vision avant de s'arrêter devant elle.

— Debout ! lui intima une voix qu'elle avait bien connue, qu'elle avait même craint et respectée il fût un temps.

Hermione se leva, son regard rivé sur ses pieds.

— Regardez-moi ! l'exhorta à nouveau la voix de l'assassin avant d'attraper durement son menton pour lui faire redresser la tête sur lui.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant et la vive brûlure de la vengeance étreignit quelques secondes le cœur d'Hermione.

— C'est incroyable, marmonna-t-il. Vous avez passé un certain temps dans l'enfer le plus craint de toute la communauté sorcière, vous avez côtoyé les détraqueurs de très près, de ce qu'on m'en a dit et, pourtant il reste un soupçon de vaillance en vous.

Ses doigts, toujours agrippés à son menton, lui firent tourner la tête pour qu'il l'observe mieux.

— Parfaitement prodigieux, termina-t-il en la lâchant brusquement non sans un certain dégoût. Par contre, il vous faut immédiatement vous laver. Vous empestez la mort et l'urine.

Il la quitta là, sans un mot de plus, et quelques minutes plus tard, apparut un elfe de maison avec une trousse de toilette et des serviettes.

— Le Maître a dit à Tinky que son épouse avait besoin de se laver. Alors Tinky est là.

Elle lui tendit les affaires que la jeune femme attrapa machinalement avant de suivre la créature dans un couloir à peine éclairé.

Quand Hermione fût dans la salle de bain, elle fixa la baignoire surmontée d'un pommeau de douche avec l'envie sourde de se jeter dedans dans l'unique but de se noyer. Toutefois, elle se convainquit que cela ne servirait à rien. Elle ne pouvait pas se donner la mort. Elle avait pourtant essayé… à plus d'une reprise. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Elle se débarrassa de ses hardes sans un regard vers elles. Une fois nue, elle enjamba la baignoire avant de faire couler l'eau. Quand la douche fut en marche, elle se plaça sous le jet et attendit… que le « Noir Corbeau » ne l'ait reprise.

L'état bienfaisant de l'oubli, la sensation sourde et rassurante de ne plus rien ressentir.

À Suivre

* * *

J'aime cet état qui vous donne l'impression d'être totalement anesthésié. Hermione ne vit pas ce qui lui arrive, concrètement elle le subit. Bien sûr, elle ne restera pas toujours ainsi, c'est d'ailleurs dans ces moments de lucidité hargneuse qu'elle sera le plus en danger...

Écrire cette histoire est une sorte de défis pour moi parce que j'avais envie d'explorer des endroits psychologiques des personnages assez tortueux. Me suivrez-vous ?


	3. L'Assassin

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Nathea** , **Morgane, Gwendoline** et **Deb Lygg** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Un grand merci pour leur review à : **PtiteBelge312** , **CutieSunshine** , **Bérénice** , **Isa'ralia Faradien** , **jeanneo patronum** , **nonowX3** et **Toutouille**.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voilà une troisième vignette qui reste dans la lignée des deux premières.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **#3**

 **L'Assassin**

Comment avaler quoique ce soit quand on avait en face de soi l'assassin du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Dumbledore lui avait fait confiance, il avait cru en lui. Elle-même l'avait souvent défendu auprès de ses amis, et finalement ? Il les avait tous trahi de la pire façon qui soit. Il n'avait jamais été du côté du bien mais jusqu'au bout ils avaient voulu y croire.

La croyance… Le Mal de l'humanité.

— Vous ne mangez pas ? lui demanda-t-il tout en reposant lui-même ses couverts pour l'observer.

Elle tourna la tête de côté pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

— Vous aurait-on arraché la langue ? Il fût un temps où l'on n'aurait entendu que vous. Est-ce un jour béni ? Soit loué le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa grande mansuétude. Hermione Snape est devenue muette.

Il ricana méchamment avant de reprendre son couteau et sa fourchette.

— Mangez ! lui ordonna-t-il un peu plus durement. Vous avez la peau sur les os et je refuse de me mettre au lit avec un sac d'os.

Lui désobéir était mal. Avisant son assiette du coin de l'œil, elle vit qu'elle était bien garnie : un steak épais et suintant d'un gras dégoulinant généreusement sur des pommes de terre au four accompagnées d'haricots verts. Bien malgré elle, son ventre cria famine et elle sentit la salive lui monter à la bouche. Elle n'avait pas eu ce luxe à Azkaban. Elle détestait son corps, ce maudit traître qui avait des besoins primaires à satisfaire alors qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais toucher à tout cet amas calorique. Vaincue, elle récupéra sa fourchette et mangea un bout de féculent. La saveur explosa dans sa bouche, faisant redoubler sa faim. Elle décida de prendre un morceau de viande, juste pour goûter.

Estomaquée, elle vit qu'elle avait finalement terminé tout son plat en peu de temps. L'assassin la regardait avec amusement.

— Voulez-vous un dessert ? lui proposa-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Cette fois c'en fût trop pour Hermione ; elle parla.

À Suivre

* * *

La cohabitation promet d'être houleuse entre eux. Hermione considère Severus comme le mal incarné. Je précise que dans cette histoire il est sombre et n'a jamais été du côté des bons. Même si elle est affaiblie, Hermione risque de ne pas être si conciliante que ça... enfin, vous verrez bien.


	4. Sang-de-Bourbe

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Nathea** , **Morgane, Gwendoline** et **Deb Lygg** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Un grand merci pour leur review à : **PtiteBelge312** , **Marine Demo** , **rivruskende** , **jeanneo patronum** , **AbsolutlyTonks ,** **Aesalys,Toutouille** et **Ange** (oui, il voulait voir sa réaction et il aura été servi...)

 **Note de l'auteur :** Une nouvelle vignette avec une Hermione qui va devoir assumer le prix de sa rébellion.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **#4**

 **Sang-de-Bourbe**

Hermione tapait rageusement le mur de ses deux poings tout en hurlant des insanités.

Elle était furieuse et la haine l'empêchait d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Qu'il aille au diable cet odieux scélérat ! Cet assassin qui n'avait pas hésité à la porter comme un vulgaire sac de patates avant de la jeter sans ménagement au sol dans cette pièce et de l'y enfermer après.

Elle lui avait dit d'aller se faire foutre par le biais d'un de ses amis Mangemort. Il avait été des plus surpris avant que son regard ne soit noyé dans la noirceur de sa fureur.

Elle se retrouvait à présent enfermée comme un peu plus tôt. Il ne lui avait laissé aucune lumière, mais elle ne croyait déjà plus à l'espoir, et ce depuis longtemps. Sans le vouloir, son esprit s'était réveillé donnant à son corps un dernier sursaut de volonté. Si elle ne pouvait pas se tuer alors il fallait qu'elle se fasse tuer. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Se redressant elle se mit dos au mur avant de se ruer sur la porte de toutes ses forces.

— Assassin ! hurla-t-elle presque grisée de s'entendre ainsi crier. Espèce de meurtrier sombre et sans cœur ! Allez mourir en enfer ! Ah !

N'importe qui serait passé dans le couloir à cet instant, l'aurait prise pour une folle hystérique mais qui s'en souciait ? Certainement pas elle. La folie n'était qu'à une barrière de sa lucidité. Il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'elle y bascule. Une petite chiquenaude et elle ne vaudrait pas mieux que ce pauvre Sirius ou cette folle à lier de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle lui avait laissé un sacré souvenir, cette pétasse de bas étage, avec cette marque sur son bras qu'elle gratta jusqu'au sang…

 _ **Sang-de-Bourbe**_

Tout un poème. Une tragédie en trois mots et tellement d'actes barbares qu'Hermione avait cessé de les compter.

À Suivre

* * *

Je dois vous avouer que j'aime énormément cette vignette car elle montre bien que, malgré sa captivité, le cœur d'Hermione est toujours prêt à se battre et ce malgré les risques qu'elle encourt. Cela ne va pas dans le sens de sa survie mais c'est aussi là son but, montrer qu'ils n'auront jamais l'ascendant sur elle. Severus n'a pas hérité de l'épouse la plus complaisante qui soit. Affaire à suivre ;)


	5. Nuit de Noces

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Nathea** , **Morgane, Gwendoline** et **Deb Lygg** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Un grand merci pour leur review à : **lessawatberg** , **CutieSunshine,** **AbsolutlyTonks et** **Toutouille.**

 **Note de l'auteur :** voici la cinquième vignette. Hermione va découvrir un nouvel aspect de son époux et une face d'elle-même qui sera un peu le déclencheur de ce qui suivra... Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **#5**

 **Nuit de Noces**

La fureur la déserta comme elle était arrivée, d'un coup, ce qui la fit flancher. Elle tomba sur les fesses dans un bruit sourd. Elle était éreintée. Ce fut à cet instant que son terrible mari, l' _Assassin_ , la rejoignit. La porte claqua, la lumière inonda la pièce, l'aveuglant momentanément et lui faisant cligner les yeux plusieurs fois.

— Avez-vous fini vos simagrées, femme ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étrange.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi mes vigoureuses protestations étaient des simagrées ? lui répondit-elle acerbe.

En deux pas, il fut sur elle, la souleva avant de la gifler violemment.

— Parlez-moi encore une fois comme ça et vous verrez ce qu'il vous en coûte, petite idiote.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, il emprisonna son cou d'une main et força la barrière de ses lèvres d'une pression de sa bouche. Il fit de même avec sa langue et bientôt Hermione se retrouva privée de toutes paroles. Elle avait déjà embrassé des garçons, ça avait toujours été bon ou juste passable, mais là… c'était écœurant… C'était un meurtrier qui lui faisait ça, et son ancien professeur de potions.

Toutefois, l'esprit et le corps étaient deux choses distinctes, enfin, essayait-elle de s'en convaincre quand elle sentit poindre un élan fulgurant de désir et d'anticipation mêlé au dégoût, entre ses cuisses. La suite ne présageait rien de bon.

Le sentit-il ? Quelques secondes plus tard, il déserta l'antre humide de sa bouche pour l'observer, sa respiration était haletante.

—Êtes-vous encore vierge ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, pleine de désir.

Elle aurait dû lui répondre que non, que tous les garçons de Poudlard lui étaient passés dessus, mais jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Comment aurait-elle pu prendre du temps à ça alors qu'elle fuyait avec Harry et Ron lors de sa septième année ? Jeunes et pleins d'assurance, portant leurs espérances en bandoulière. Leur innocence avait amené la mort.

— Oui.

Il lâcha un juron. Finalement, la réponse ne lui convenait pas.

— Maudite femme, s'agaça-t-il avant de la soulever dans ses bras pour la jeter sans ménagement sur le lit.

Il se déshabilla d'un geste rageur avant d'avancer vers elle, totalement nu.

— Il est temps que j'honore ma femme comme il se doit.

Hermione aurait voulu fuir mais cela était impossible. C'est la respiration saccadée qu'elle appréhenda sa nuit de noces.

À Suivre

* * *

Voilà un chapitre, enfin une vignette qui a été énormément réfléchie. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas prévenu que cette histoire serait noire... Oui elle l'est. Severus, pour le moment ne fait que suivre ce qu'on lui impose et il impose de même à sa femme qui n'a d'autre choix que de subir. C'est dur mais bizarrement, je prends un grand plaisir lors de l'écriture... Comme quoi. Et vous savez quoi ? On va changer de point de vue. Là encore c'est très important. Je sais que c'est court mais je trouve justement que ça donne encore plus de poids. J'espère que vous êtes encore là ? ^^.


	6. La Punition

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Nathea** , **Morgane, Gwendoline** et **Deb Lygg** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Un grand merci pour leur review et d'être encore là : **AbsolutlyTonks** , **Toutouille, PtiteBelge312** et Berenice.

 **Note de l'auteur :** on change de point de vue et on regarde un peu ce que pense Severus de ce mariage.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **#6**

 **La Punition**

Il avait tué de sang-froid autant de fois que le Lord Noir, son Maître, le lui avait demandé. Toute sa vie lui était dédiée alors il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait mal fait. Ce qu'ils avaient tous mal fait.

— Ne voyez pas cela comme une punition, mes chers fidèles. Comme vous le savez tous si bien, éradiquer le mauvais sang est notre priorité.

— Dans ce cas mon Seigneur, pourquoi vouloir nous marier à ses erreurs de la nature ? demanda vaillamment Severus.

Un éclair de pure malveillance passa dans le regard sibyllin de Voldemort. Avec délicatesse, il leva sa baguette vers lui et murmura avec amour :

— _Endoloris._

L'homme habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds, tomba à terre dans un borborygme de douleur. Son masque qui le cachait à la face du monde se détacha de son visage au plus grand déplaisir de son "Sombre Ténébreux".

— Question pertinente, Severus, siffla-t-il, mais insolente. Qui sait pourquoi je le fais ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses fidèles qui s'étaient rassemblés en cercle autour de Severus.

— Moi, je le sais mon Maître ! déclara d'une voix tremblante l'un des hommes de mains du Lord.

— Je t'en prie Lucius, éclaire-nous de ton savoir.

Lucius Malfoy retira son masque, la folle ferveur se disputait à la peur dans son regard.

— Ce n'est pas une punition, mais une sorte d'éradication de la vermine.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres acquiesça et attendit que son cher ange de la mort se prosterne à ses pieds. Alors il lui caressa la tête en accompagnant son geste d'une tape apaisante.

— Brave petit Mangemort, susurra-t-il satisfait.

Severus se releva tandis que Lucius le regardait de haut. Un de ses camarades l'aida à se redresser convenablement avant de lui donner un papier sur lequel le nom de celle qu'il aurait pour épouse était inscrit.

Il l'ouvrit avec fureur et fut consterné quand il y découvrit le nom de sa promise :

 _ **Hermione Jean Granger**_

 _ **Statut : Sang-de-Bourbe**_

 _ **Destinée à : Severus Tobias Snape**_

La punition ne pouvait être plus grande.

À Suivre

* * *

Il me semble avoir perdu certains lecteurs pendant "la nuit de noces". Ici, on repart en arrière, enfin pas sur tout et on découvre enfin ce que Severus Snape pense de tout ça. Ce qu'il a et aura de bien avec ses "PDV" c'est que nous en découvrirons plus sur Voldemort et ses sbires. Là encore, certains passages pourront choquer mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais annoncé qu'ils allaient se retrouver au pays des Bisounours... Quoique l'idée d'un crossover avec les Bisounours pourrait être... intéressant :p


	7. La Mission

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Nathea** , **Morgane, Gwendoline** et **Deb Lygg** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Un grand merci pour leur review et d'être encore là : **AbsolutlyTonks** , **Toutouille, PtiteBelge312** et **CutieSunshine**.

 **Note de l'auteur :** on continue avec Severus plus dark que jamais ici.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **#7**

 **La Mission**

— _Avada Kedavra !_ jeta-t-il sombrement.

Les yeux de la femme se révulsèrent avant de se vider de toute substance de vie. Severus sentit l'excitation retomber une fois l'existence de cette _chose_ achevée.

En dehors de son travail, il ne ressentait rien, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti depuis la mort de cette gourde de Lily Evans. Toutefois, il lui avait été reconnaissant d'une chose : elle lui avait volé son cœur et était morte en l'emportant dans sa tombe. Ce vieux fou d'Albus Dumbledore avait vraiment cru à sa rédemption. À ce souvenir, un gargouillis proche du ricanement s'échappa de sa gorge. Il avait fait semblant, il était très fort à ce jeu. Il avait attendu patiemment la renaissance de son Maître, jouant à la perfection le rôle d'un agent double. Bella l'y avait bien aidé en faisant croire à son scepticisme le concernant. Elle était douée, très douée même.

— Alors Snape, tu vas convoler en justes noces, se moqua Lucius en lui tapant brusquement le dos.

Severus se figea avant de se retourner vers l'inopportun.

— La ferme Malfoy ! Soit heureux d'avoir déjà une corde autour de ton cou.

— Au moins la mienne n'est pas une maudite Sang-de-Bourbe, lança-t-il sarcastique avant d'enfourcher son balai.

Malfoy partit dans une envolée magique pétaradante, laissant Severus se débrouiller avec les cadavres. C'était toujours comme ça, Lucius se sentait trop au-dessus de lui pour faire le sale travail.

Même le jour de ses soi-disant « noces » pour reprendre le terme de Lucius, rien ne changeait.

Il resta là à nettoyer les immondices laissées par son compère. Cela dit, ce n'est pas comme s'il exultait de joie à l'idée de se retrouver enchaîné à une gamine qu'il avait à peine supportée durant six ans. D'un point de vue physique, elle était à peu près acceptable à seize ans. Après avoir passé cinq mois à Azkaban, la pauvre ne devait plus ressembler à grand-chose. Dire que pour sceller cette maudite union il allait devoir la sauter. Il devrait faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination s'il voulait éviter une _débandade_.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé sa tâche ingrate, il récupéra son balai à son tour et se rendit directement auprès de son Maître pour lui faire un compte-rendu détaillé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'écouta, satisfait. D'un signe de main, il le congédia et Severus fût enfin libéré, pour le moment.

Loin d'être ravi, une nouvelle corvée l'attendait chez lui à l'Impasse du Tisseur : sa femme…

À Suivre

* * *

Dans cette vignette, il y a une certaine nuance, je ne sais pas si vous y aurez prêté attention mais ça pourra être utile pour la suite ^^. Severus, comme je le disais plus haut est très sombre et ça s'annonce mal... Mais promis, j'essaierai de faire une autre histoire avec des Bisounours, je me sens motivée pour ça :p Enfin en attendant, je persévère avec Noir Corbeau... Qui ne s'appelle pas "Rose Barbapapa"... Ah ah ah... Ok, je sors.


	8. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Nathea** , **Morgane, Gwendoline** et **Deb Lygg** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Un grand merci pour leur review et d'être encore là : **Isa'ralia Faradien** , **Toutouille, PtiteBelge312** et **CutieSunshine**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **#8**

 **Miss-Je-Sais-Tout**

Revoir Hermione Granger fut un choc sans précédent. Elle avait bien changé la petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, en plus de ne plus rien savoir sur rien, elle était inerte, prostrée sur ce lit dans une attitude hagarde qui lui donna envie de la secouer furieusement.

Severus n'aimait pas les faibles, cela lui rappelait trop bien sa mère.

Cette idiote de génitrice s'était laissée manipuler, insulter par un stupide Moldu qui ne valait pas le quart de ce qu'elle représentait. Elle avait souillé par cette union, une longue lignée de _Sang Pur_ et par ses péchés, Severus en expirerait les fautes jusqu'à sa mort et bien au-delà.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait pardonné cette tare, car lui-même souffrait du même mal.

 _ **L'impureté était une maladie sournoise.**_

Les Sang-de-Bourbes, les Sang-Mêlés, rien ne pouvait sortir de bon de tout cela. Ce n'était pas sain. C'est pourquoi régulièrement il était puni par le Maître à coup de _Doloris_ afin de le remettre dans le droit chemin.

Revenant dans cette chambre où se trouvait sa femme, toujours assise, Severus inspira profondément. Il faillit en avoir un haut-le-cœur sur le champ. Elle empestait. Son odeur était une infection et à la regarder de plus près, en plus de n'avoir que la peau sur les os, elle portait de vieux haillons que lui-même n'aurait jamais donnés à Tinky, son elfe de maison.

Il fallait qu'elle se lave tout de suite ! Il n'osait imaginer se vautrer entre des cuisses aussi crasseuses et respirer une odeur aussi pestilentielle.

Un bon décrassage s'imposait !

À Suivre


	9. L'Instrument de Luxure

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Nathea** , **Morgane, Gwendoline** et **Deb Lygg** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Un grand merci pour leur review et de continuer à suivre cette histoire à : **Aesalys** , **Toutouille, PtiteBelge312,** **CutieSunshine,Love the Original Family** et **Juju** (contente que cette histoire très particulière te plaise).

 **Attention !** Cette vignette contient du **Lemon** et peut choquer les âmes sensibles. Si vous ne souhaitez pas lire, passez votre chemin.

* * *

 **#9**

 **L'Instrument de Luxure**

 _Elle était bonne_ , pensa-t-il en poussant profondément en elle. Il avait du bien la préparer pour qu'elle puisse l'accueillir, non pas avec appréhension comme il avait pu le lire dans ses yeux quand il s'était déshabillé devant elle, mais avec… plaisir. Elle en avait été la première surprise.

Pas lui.

Hermione Granger Snape, sa femme, n'était pas différente des autres et il avait su, au fil du temps, affiner son savoir. Il savait dorénavant accorder même le plus dissonant des instruments. Elle avait beau être cassée, elle était une page vierge sur laquelle il pouvait épancher sa soif de luxure. Il aimait le sexe, la bonne baise et maintenant qu'il avait une chair bien tendre et moelleuse à disposition, il n'était pas prêt à la laisser tranquille. Il la voulait aussi frémissante que consentante.

Sortant de son agréable torpeur, il l'avisa et vit qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Les paupières crispées, elle venait de se mordre profondément la lèvre inférieure. Il sut, non sans surprise, qu'elle allait jouir.

— Regardez-moi, femme ! lui intima-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir qu'il avait d'elle.

Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles dilatées le fixaient étrangement. Ses joues étaient rougies, sa peau légèrement luisante de sueur. Il ondula du bassin, toujours en elle avant de la pilonner plus profondément puis, s'arrêta avant de recommencer. C'en fut trop pour la jeune femme qui ouvrit la bouche dans un cri muet.

— Dites mon nom ! marmonna-t-il, tout en s'activant en elle avec fureur.

— Severus, gémit-elle avant de retomber inerte sur l'oreiller tandis qu'il pouvait sentir les spasmes brûlant de son vagin enserrer avec délice son sexe qui s'activait toujours en elle.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour la rejoindre dans la béatitude de l'orgasme. Il sentit son gland gonflé encore entre ses chairs tendres, la dilatant un peu plus avant d'éjaculer à grand jet saccadé.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est bon, grogna-t-il tout en se laissant aller au plaisir.

Repu, il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Tournant son visage vers sa femme, il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était détournée de lui et cela ne lui plut pas du tout. Il se redressa d'un coude avant de la forcer à se retourner vers lui.

— Ne vous détournez pas de moi, femme ! asséna-t-il durement.

Hermione l'avisa, ses joues rouges détrempées par ses larmes. Il rit durement à ce spectacle.

— Vous devriez être heureuse que ce soit moi votre mari et non pas l'un de mes camarades, déclara-t-il. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous gagnez à être avec moi.

— Je vous hais ! cracha-t-elle furieuse. Vous m'avez tout pris, vous m'avez vio…

— Je vous interdis de prononcer ce mot, espèce de petite imbécile. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le viol, ce que vous avez vécu ce soir, appelez-le comme vous le voulez, mais certainement pas comme ça.

Furieux, il se leva nu et sortit de la pièce non sans claquer la porte de rage. Le tableau qui se trouvait en face du lit chuta à terre dans un bruit mat.

Il lui avait donné du plaisir et, elle, comment le remerciait-elle ?

Petite ingrate !

À Suivre

* * *

Cette vignette est un mal nécessaire pour mieux comprendre ce qui va arriver par la suite, pas tout de suite, tout de suite toutefois. Heum oui, Severus est un bon amant et Hermione n'y est pas insensible. C'était dur dans un contexte comme celui ci de montrer ce pan de leur vie, mais ça fait parti de l'histoire. Ne me frappez pas ^^. Et puis, l'attitude d'Hermione semble avoir un peu touché Snape alors peut-être que...


	10. Le Maître

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Nathea** , **Morgane, Gwendoline** et **Deb Lygg** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Un grand merci pour leur review et de continuer à suivre cette histoire à : **Aesalys** , **Toutouille, PtiteBelge312** et **CutieSunshine.**

 **Note de l'auteur :** une nouvelle vignette pour la route. On reste du point de vue de Severus mais pour la suivante, nous retournerons du côté d'Hermione.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **#10**

 **Le Maître**

— Alors Severus ? Ta femme te convient-elle ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout en caressant son animal de compagnie, un serpent répondant au doux nom de Nagini.

Severus ne savait pas s'il devait répondre avec honnêteté ou ne pas trop en dire. Quand il sentit une présence à l'orée de sa conscience, il comprit qu'il devrait se montrer prudent.

— Elle me sert comme je l'entends, répliqua-t-il, tout en laissant son Maître fourrager sous son crâne.

Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir et éviter une nouvelle séance de torture…

— Tu sais, reprit le Mage Noir, que tu dois la mâter, il ne doit plus subsister la moindre étincelle de rébellion dans son esprit.

— Oui, Maître, dit-il en courbant la tête en signe de soumission.

— Les Sang-de-Bourbes sont la lie du monde magique. Nous devons nous en débarrasser, ainsi que de toutes les autres impuretés, ensuite nous prendrons le monde. Les Moldus ne devraient même pas exister.

Voldemort repartit dans une espèce de monologue égocentrique que Severus connaissait déjà par cœur. Toutefois, il prit la peine de l'écouter comme si sa vie en dépendait. Après tout, c'était un peu le cas. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver torturé, puis exécuté comme Marcus Flintch qui avait osé commettre la pire imprudence qui soit en pareil moment : le Mangemort s'était endormi lors d'un discours de leur Seigneur.

Chose impensable et pourtant… Quand la réunion hebdomadaire fut terminée, il se rendit au château de Poudlard. En tant que nouveau directeur du collège, il se devait d'assister régulièrement aux rénovations entreprises.

Une grimace hideuse lui tordit le visage quand il dépassa la grille de l'école. L'immense et ancestrale bâtisse avait subi de terribles dommages collatéraux suite à la grande bataille qui avait eu lieu ici même. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait visé le Saint Potter d'un sort mortel et impardonnable en pleine tête. Le pauvre gosse ne s'était jamais relevé. Tuez la reine de la colonie et il ne restera plus rien d'elle. Cela avait été vrai pour Harry Potter et toute sa clique. Les quelques survivants avaient fini par être transférés soit, à Azkaban soit, au ministère de la magie où ils avaient été torturés puis tués. Il y avait peu de survivants… Sa femme, — qu'il avait du mal à se l'ancrer dans la tête — en plus d'être intelligente, avait su résister à la noirceur de la prison. Certes, elle était loin d'aller bien, mais dans l'ensemble, elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.

Il n'aimait pas les esprits faibles. Il allait devoir lui apprendre où se trouvait sa place sans pour autant dénaturer son essence de Gryffondor.

À Suivre

* * *

Pour l'exécution du Mangemort qui s'était endormi lors d'un discours de son grand Maître, si vous suivez l'actualité, ça vous rappellera un fait tout à faite horrible de la Corée du Nord. Et donc ici, Severus est directeur de Poudlard et il semblerait qu'il aime le caractère de sa femme finalement... À moins que...


	11. L'Intrépide Gryffondor

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Nathea** , **Morgane** et **Deb Lygg** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Un grand merci pour leur review et de continuer à suivre cette histoire à : **Aesalys** , **Toutouille, AbsolutlyTonks** , **PtiteBelge312,** **CutieSunshine** et **Juju** (Tu as tout compris, ici, la lumière va avoir beaucoup de mal à percer entre les ténèbres. Merci d'apprécier ma plume et de me suivre ).

 **Note de l'auteur :** Avec un peu de retard (mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, c'est les vacances et il s'est passé pas mal de choses dans ma vie IRL), voici la suite. On repart du point de vue d'Hermione.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **#11**

 **L'Intrépide Gryffondor**

La vie à l'Impasse du Tisseur était morne et triste à pleurer. Toutes les journées se ressemblaient. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau, tout était si prévisible à l'avance dans cette maison aussi noire que l'âme de son propriétaire. Une routine quotidienne qui lui donnait envie de hurler et de se taper la tête contre les murs jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose en mille morceaux. _Sang_ , des litres rouge vif se répandant sur les murs, le sol et recouvrant son désespoir jusqu'à l'oubli éternel.

Hermione se disait qu'elle avait quitté une prison pour une autre. Certes, vivre avec l'Assassin était moins terrible que d'appréhender un de ces abominables Détraqueur qui voulait vous aspirer l'âme pour une torture sans fin.

 _Un éternel recommencement, une routine horripilante destinée à vous arracher un bout de vous-même à chaque heure qui passe._

Le matin, elle se levait seule, s'habillait, préparait le petit déjeuner pour « lui » puis elle faisait la vaisselle quand Tinky, l'elfe de maison, était trop occupée ailleurs. Quand tout était fini, elle s'asseyait sur le canapé élimé du salon et attendait midi.

L'après-midi était ennuyeux au possible. Elle ne sortait jamais, elle avait peur de ceux qu'elle croiserait dehors et de toute manière son « geôlier » ne lui avait pas donné sa permission.

Quant à la nuit... Elle ne préférait pas penser au moment où il la rejoignait entre les draps froids du lit conjugal, faisant d'elle une femme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle avait tellement honte, elle se sentait tellement sale… d'aimer ça… avec lui !

 _Croire à des choses et rêver d'un monde meilleur dans lequel il pourrait peut-être l'aimer... Pour de vrai._

 _Sans guerre, sans armes et sans heurts._

De grosses larmes s'écrasèrent sur ses mains qui s'étaient crispées sur sa robe grise. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta là à pleurer sur ce qu'elle n'était plus, quand une porte claqua, la faisant sursauter. Relevant la tête, elle vit l'Assassin qui la regardait de ses yeux noirs empreints d'autant de mystère que d'un cynisme glacial.

— Allez-vous continuer à vous morfondre sur votre sort comme une enfant gâtée jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ? cracha-t-il avec un dédain évident dans la voix.

— Laissez-moi, marmonna-t-elle gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

Elle sentit l'air lui rafraîchir la peau quand il se déplaça jusqu'à elle, avant de la tirer violemment par le bras pour la redresser, la mettant ainsi face à lui.

 _Devant sa réalité._

— Vous avez assez pleuré comme cela femme, reprit-il en la regardant de la tête aux pieds. Qu'est-ce donc que ces horreurs que vous osez encore porter en ma présence ?

— Ce sont mes vêtements, répondit-elle sèchement.

Les yeux sombres de l'homme la fixèrent durement.

— Cela, femme, n'est pas un vêtement, c'est un horrible sac nauséabond. Je vous ai laissé, il y a un mois de cela, de quoi refaire votre garde-robe. Vous aviez ma permission et mon _laisser-aller_ pour faire vos emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse…

— Je ne suis pas votre femme ! hurla-t-elle, oubliant toute retenue. Je suis votre chose, votre esclave, votre prisonnière, et ce… jusqu'à ce que vous ayez enfin assez d'humanité en vous pour me tuer, et ainsi me libérer !

Hermione pensait que son cœur allait exploser. Elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle ne songea pas un instant à ce que l'Assassin pourrait lui faire. Elle avait mal, elle voulait blesser et l'être en retour.

 _Pour se sentir exister ?_

— Où est donc passée l'intrépide Gryffondor qui avait si bien su défier les règles autrefois ? Où se trouve donc Hermione Granger en ce moment ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse, presque sourde.

— Elle est morte, murmura Hermione, se sentant à nouveau vide de toute substance. Elle est partie le jour où elle a perdu tous ses amis.

 _Terrible fatalité._

 _La réalité._

Un long silence pesant s'installa entre eux avant que Snape ne reprenne plus durement :

— Cela, je ne pense pas. Non, croyez-moi, elle reviendra !

À Suivre

* * *

Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'on avance pas mal avec les vignettes qui vont suivre. Vers où, je ne le vous dis pas, vous le découvrirez. À votre avis, Severus est-il bon avec elle par gentillesse ou cache-t-il quelque chose ? Je dois bien dire que je me pose moi-même la question ! ^^.


	12. Le Désir et la Haine

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Nathea** , **Morgane** et **Deb Lygg** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Un grand merci pour leur review et de continuer à suivre cette histoire à : **Aesalys** , **AbsolutlyTonks** et **CutieSunshine.**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Aujourd'hui la France est une nouvelle fois en deuil à cause d'imbéciles fou-furieux qui portent leur haine au delà même de l'irraisonnable. Sachez bande d'incultes décérébrés que je ne vous aime pas. Tout mon amour et mes pensées vont vers les Niçois !

* * *

 **#12**

 **Le Désir et la Haine**

Hermione ne pouvait pas croire à ce que le miroir lui renvoyait.

 _Une abomination plus qu'une trahison._

Elle avait pris du poids. Elle aurait dû s'en sentir soulagée puisqu'en sortant d'Azkaban elle avait réellement la peau sur les os. Malheureusement, elle ne souhaitait pas que son corps lui montre que dans sa nouvelle prison, elle était bien traitée. Elle avait bien conscience que Severus Snape ne faisait pas ça par gentillesse, bien au contraire ! Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, encore moins du premier orage. Elle savait qu'à un moment, il la confronterait à une réalité si monstrueuse que sa raison ne le supporterait pas.

 _Elle l'espérait presque._

Dire qu'il était gentil avec elle serait mentir, car il ne l'était pas, enfin pas vraiment. Il était moins dur, devait-elle admettre à contrecœur. Il essayait même d'apprendre à mieux la connaître. Il lui avait aussi dit des choses sur son passé et même sur cette histoire avec la mère de Harry.

 _Pour qu'elle n'attende rien de lui. Mais qu'attendait-elle à part une mort certaine et salvatrice ?_

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand « il » apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain. Elle eut un mouvement de pudeur afin de soustraire à sa vue les parties les plus intimes de son corps, mais il lui attrapa les bras avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

— S'il vous plaît, s'exclama-t-elle, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Pas comme ça...

— Allons femme, je vous ai déjà vue nue, lança-t-il la voix chargée d'un désir évident que lui procurait le délicieux spectacle de son corps nu.

Hermione n'aurait pas dû le ressentir, mais elle-même perçut une douce chaleur irradier de son ventre à son entrejambe à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

Le sexe était, selon elle, la chose la plus cruelle qui soit. Son corps, ce maudit traître réagissait d'avance à ce qu'il se préparait à lui faire. Il aimait ça, pas elle. Toutes les nuits, elle hurlait dans sa tête « assez », tandis que sa bouche criait : «oui, plus fort ». Elle savait que ses orgasmes étaient autant de victoire pour lui que des batailles perdues pour elle.

— Vous vous êtes remplumée, reprit-il plus fiévreux que jamais.

Il tendit sa large main vers un de ses seins qu'il attrapa bien malgré elle. Il le palpa, le soupesa, tandis que son autre main agrippait une fesse rebondie. Hermione allait protester quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser. En quelques minutes, il sut si bien l'accorder que le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche fut une douce mélodie amenant à des prémices que seuls les amants savaient reconnaître.

Elle n'aimait pas ça et elle ne pouvait rien y faire...

— Oh, oui… Severus…

Quelle soit maudite !

 _Où était donc l'amour dans tout ça ?_

À Suivre


	13. Syndrome de Stockholm

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Nathea** , **Morgane** et **Deb Lygg** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Un grand merci pour leur review, et de continuer à suivre cette histoire à : **Aesalys** , **jeanneo patronum** et **Toutouille.** **Allersia** et **MauraneSnape** : merci de l'avoir commencé !

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai pris du retard dans la publication de cette histoire. J'en suis navrée mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes avec une vie IRL qui ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup de temps. Enfin bref, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **#13**

 **Syndrome de Stockholm**

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Plus les semaines passaient et plus son cerveau semblait embrumé par les choses qu'il lui faisait la nuit. Subissait-elle le _Syndrome de Stockholm_ de quelque façon que ce soit ?

Certes, le sexe n'était pas tout. Elle se demanda alors… Et s'il la droguait pour qu'elle soit plus consentante et conciliante avec lui ? Elle se morigéna, il fallait qu'elle ne perde pas ses objectifs de vue. Elle le haïssait, c'était un meurtrier, un Mangemort de la pire espèce : oui, mais… Il lui avait donné la permission d'utiliser sa bibliothèque personnelle en plus des livres de son salon. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça. Quel était son but ? Il y avait forcément quelque chose derrière cette gentillesse inopportune.

— La femme du Maître est-elle prête ? demanda la petite voix nasillarde de Tinky, l'elfe de maison.

Hermione sursauta, elle avait oublié, perdue dans les livres, qu'elle devait sortir pour refaire sa garde de robe.

 _« Vous devez vous mettre en valeur, femme, vous me représentez dorénavant, et je ne veux pas avoir honte de vous. »_

Soupirant au souvenir de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec « Lui _»_ , elle referma l'ouvrage qu'elle était en train de lire et se leva. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que l'Assassin lui laissait autant de liberté même si c'était en compagnie de son elfe de maison. Et si Tinky avait pour ordre de lui rapporter ses moindres faits et gestes ? Et alors, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire après tout ?

Elle alla récupérer un manteau bien trop grand pour elle et chercha la bourse qu'il lui avait laissée, mais ne la trouva pas.

— Le Maître a donné pour ordre à Tinky de s'occuper des paiements, déclara l'elfe tout en tapotant la besace qu'elle avait récupérée.

Hermione faillit en rire. Même l'elfe de maison avait plus de responsabilités qu'elle. Elle aurait dû le savoir pourtant. Dans ce bas monde dirigé par l'intransigeant Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Sang-de-Bourbes avaient moins de valeur qu'un elfe de maison… Les épouses n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des pots de fleurs décoratifs pour ses Mangemorts, ou tout simplement des juments poulinières à remplir de leur semence.

Une vague de chaleur se répandit dans son ventre pour venir exploser dans son entrejambe.

Elle avait tellement honte.

À Suivre

* * *

Je dis ça, je ne dis rien mais la suite promet de nouveaux éléments pour cette histoire et l'emmènera dans un nouveau tournant. En attendant, Hermione se bat avec elle-même et doit aller faire des emplettes...


	14. La Rencontre

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Nathea** , **Morgane** et **Deb Lygg** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Un grand merci pour leur review, et de continuer à suivre cette histoire à : **Aesalys** , **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31** , **nonowX3** , **CutieSunshine** , **Love the Original Family** et **Marine** : oui les chapitres sont courts mais c'est voulu. J'essaie de faire passer un maximum de chose dedans, enfin, j'espère y arriver :) !

 **Note de l'auteur :** une nouvelle vignette qui va voir une certaine surprise pour Hermione et pas des moindres. Je vous laisse la découvrir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **#14**

 **La Rencontre**

Hermione allait rentrer de ses emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse quand une main lui agrippa férocement l'épaule pour la pousser dans une niche. Tinky, trop occupée à marchander pour un bout de tissu au nom de son Maître, ne vit pas ce qu'il se passait.

Le cœur de la jeune femme battait à tout rompre. Son vœu allait-il se réaliser ? Allait-on enfin la tuer pour de bon ? Serait-elle enfin débarrassée de cette vie qui n'en était plus une ?

La main, qui était posée sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler, se détendit quand son agresseur réalisa qu'elle ne se débattait pas. Doucement, l'inconnu la retourna vers lui et la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant. Bill Weasley !

— Hermione ? Est-ce bien toi ? murmura l'homme les yeux écartés de stupeur lui aussi.

 _L'ironie du sort dans toute sa splendeur._

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Bill Weasley était vivant. Ces dernières années ne l'avaient pas épargné non plus. Une partie de son visage était défiguré, l'autre présentait bien trop de rides pour un homme encore jeune. Ses yeux bleus la fixaient avec insistance et cela se comprenait. Il pensait vraisemblablement qu'elle avait trépassé en prison.

— Tu es vivante, reprit l'homme aux cheveux roux. C'est un miracle ! Mais dis-moi, pourquoi n'as-tu pas rejoint mes parents ?

Elle secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas, bien sûr.

— As-tu l'impression que je sois libre, Bill Weasley ? demanda-t-elle avec une ironie teintée de douleur. J'ai été mariée de force à un Mangemort, termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

Bill ne dit rien, mais se pinça fortement les lèvres. Il semblait en pleine réflexion et Hermione se demanda vaguement à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

— Je vois, déclara-t-il enfin.

Avisant au loin son elfe de maison qui en avait presque fini avec le marchand de tissu, elle reporta son regard sur Bill.

— L'elfe de maison de mon époux ne s'est pas encore aperçue que je n'étais plus à ses côtés. J'ai peur qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit…

— Oui, répondit Bill. Retourne auprès d'elle, je ne veux pas te causer plus d'ennuis.

Hermione allait partir quand une question traversa son esprit.

— Dis-moi, pourquoi m'avoir attirée ici ?

L'homme la contempla un instant, pensif.

— Tes cheveux, ton allure me rappelaient quelqu'un. J'ai suivi mon instinct et je dois dire que j'ai bien fait. C'est bien toi… Hermione.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle soit là devant lui.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Elle allait partir quand il l'arrêta à son tour.

— À qui es-tu mariée, si je peux me permettre ? questionna-t-il précipitamment.

Hermione le contempla gravement avant de lui répondre :

— À l'assassin de Dumbledore… Severus Snape.

Puis elle s'en alla.

À Suivre

* * *

Je dois dire que j'étais aussi surprise qu'Hermione et je me suis demandé ce que ça allait apporter. Vous le verrez bien plus tard mais j'ai déjà une petite idée et oui, Bill a survécu. Je ne sais pas comment mais c'est un sorcier plein de ressources ;) Si vous lisez cette histoire, ça me ferait bien plaisir d'avoir une petite review.


	15. L'Oubli

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Nathea** , **Morgane** et **Deb Lygg** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Un grand merci pour leur review, et de continuer à suivre cette histoire à : **Aesalys** , **MauraneSnape** , **nonowX3** , **CutieSunshine** , **Toutouille, Chloay** et **Petite-Plume** : il faut bien garder en tête cette rencontre car oui, elle apportera une chose essentielle dans la suite... mais pas pour maintenant !

 **Note de l'auteur :** voilà donc la 15ème vignette. Actuellement, je planche activement sur cette histoire. Je peux déjà vous promettre beaucoup d'émotions et de rebondissements. Je suis vraiment ravie de voir qu'elle est autant suivie. Vous êtes géniaux ! Merci beaucoup.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **#15**

 **L'Oubli**

Hermione broyait du noir, un livre posé sur ses genoux. Plus de deux semaines avaient filées depuis sa rencontre inopportune avec le frère de Ron. La surprise passée, un fol espoir était né au creux de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle avait presque cru à une possibilité de changement dans sa vie, mais plus les jours s'étaient écoulés et plus ses espérances s'étaient réduites à peau de chagrin.

 _Vain est l'espoir de croire qu'un jour tout s'arrangera..._

La porte du salon s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant passer son assassin d'époux. Il revenait d'une de ses odieuses réunions avec ses collègues Mangemorts. Elle ne savait pas quel métier il exerçait maintenant… Certainement pas maître de potions. Il ne lui parlait jamais de son travail. L'homme fit quelques pas avant de se tenir debout, raide comme la justice, devant elle.

— Que faites-vous femme ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Avisant la page qu'elle lisait depuis une demi-heure, elle se décida finalement à lui répondre :

— Je lis, dit-elle laconiquement.

— Vous lisez, répéta-t-il durement.

D'un geste vif, il récupéra le livre avant de le porter à ses yeux.

— « Traité sur les plantes apaisantes » lut-il à voix haute, avant de reporter son regard sur elle. — Vous devriez être en train de vous apprêter pour la soirée, déclara-t-il en reniflant dédaigneusement. Vous ne comptiez pas vous rendre au dîner des Malfoy dans cette tenue tout de même ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle avait complètement oublié l'invitation qu'ils avaient reçu quelques jours plus tôt. Lissant les plis de sa robe grise informe, elle ne lui répondit pas.

Agacé, Severus lui empoigna le bras avant de la redresser.

— Je suis trop bon avec vous, femme. Je devrais sans doute écouter les conseils de mes amis Dolohov et Malfoy. Peut-être après tout, devrais-je vous battre comme plâtre pour vous faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans votre cervelle d'ancienne je-sais-tout.

Elle releva la tête et le fixa.

Les yeux sombres de Snape se rétrécirent dangereusement. Sans attendre, il l'entraîna à sa suite dans leur chambre pour qu'elle se change. Il en profita aussi pour lui rappeler qui était le maître à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Une nouvelle fois, une parmi tant d'autres, elle eut honte de ce qu'elle éprouvait.

À Suivre

* * *

Une relation toujours aussi compliquée. Hermione reste enfermée dans sa bulle mais un prochain événement va lui faire voir sa condition, et son époux, sous un nouvel angle, et pourquoi pas, d'une nouvel œil.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner vos impressions sur cette histoire. Je vous souhaite de belles vacances. Je pars dans moins d'une semaine dans un petit village du Portugal sans internet, et je compte bien mettre à profit mon temps libre pour avancer !


	16. Le Sombre Ténébreux

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Morgane** , **Miss CupCake** et **Deb Lygg** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** c'est la rentrée, enfin depuis quelques semaines déjà et me voilà donc de retour avec une nouvelle vignette. J'espère que vous allez toutes bien ? Un énorme merci pour vos reviews, favs et follow ! Avec cette vignette, nous repartons du côté de Severus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **#16**

 **Le Sombre Ténébreux**

— _Endoloris !_

Severus tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il se tordait de douleur sans pouvoir arrêter quoi que ce soit. Il subissait ; toujours ; inlassablement.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avisa son Seigneur et Maître d'un regard incertain.

 _ **L'incertitude.**_

Depuis quelques temps déjà, il se questionnait sur le bien-fondé de ses missions. Depuis quelques heures déjà, il avait osé l'impensable : il avait douté. Malheureusement pour lui, le Sombre Ténébreux, comme il aimait l'appeler, avait intercepté cette _faiblesse_.

— Toi, mon plus fidèle Mangemort, celui en qui j'ai toute confiance, tu oses encore laisser ce genre de pensée obscurcir ton jugement ; _Endoloris !_

Le grand serpent n'était pas furieux, il semblait même se délecter de ce moment que lui offrait son récalcitrant serviteur.

— Je vous demande pardon, Maître !

Severus détestait cette voix nasillarde et faible qui sortait de sa bouche. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et avait adopté une attitude de repenti. Son esprit dorénavant vierge de tout questionnement allant à l'encontre des ordres de celui qu'il admirait tant.

Voldemort le toisa de toute sa hauteur avant d'avancer une main vers lui.

— Sais-tu pourquoi je t'apprécie tant Severus ?

Le Mangemort secoua la tête, les yeux assombris par la douleur et la peur.

Le Sombre Ténébreux se délectait du pouvoir qu'il avait sur ses esclaves, ses Mangemorts, comme ils aimaient s'appeler entre eux.

Doucement, il se pencha vers l'homme qui était à présent à quatre pattes devant lui, le souffle court, la respiration hachée. Il plissa ses yeux et quand son visage à la face reptilienne toucha presque celui de Severus, il lui susurra d'une voix suave :

— Parce que tu es le plus lâche de tous mes serviteurs mon cher petit " _mange-la-mort_ ".

À Suivre


	17. La Souillon

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices :** **Morgane** et **Deb Lygg** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

J'ai bien cru que vous aviez abandonné cette histoire ( parfois les vacances ne pardonnent pas). Un grand merci à **Anga27** , **Chloay** , **CutieSunshine** et **Manon** (ta review m'a fait très plaisir ^^) pour leur review ! Ça m'a remotivé l'air de rien !

 **Note de l'auteur :** La 17ème vignette est un peu plus longue... Je vous laisse la découvrir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **#17**

 **La Souillon**

Quelque chose avait changé. Il n'aurait su dire quoi sur le moment, mais plus il la regardait, plus il se méfiait. Elle était bien trop douce, bien trop malléable.

Cela avait commencé après le dîner qui les avait réunis chez les Malfoy quelques semaines plus tôt. Sa chère petite épouse avait eu l'occasion de voir une de ses anciennes camarades d'école, une autre Sang-de-Bourbe au cerveau atrophié qui avait eu la malchance d'être liée à Antonin Dolohov. S'il avait eu un cœur, Severus aurait eu pitié de la pauvre hère. Habillée en souillon, la malheureuse femme de Dolohov n'avait même pas eu le privilège de manger à leur table. Lucius en avait été lui-même étonné.

— Est-elle ta femme Dolohov, ou bien ton nouvel elfe de maison ? avait-il demandé l'air ennuyé.

Le Mangemort avait émis un grognement sourd.

— Elle est ce que je veux et ce que je lui demande d'être. Elle n'a pas encore mérité le droit de s'élever à ma table.

Lucius avait plissé les yeux. Severus, quant à lui, avait soupiré avant de porter un regard en direction de sa propre épouse. Hermione n'avait pas quitté des yeux cette pauvre fille.

Le repas avait continué dans un silence morne, ponctué par le bruit des couverts d'argent qui résonnaient comme des coups d'éclairs vifs sur les assiettes en porcelaine de Narcissa Malfoy. Les petits gémissements plaintifs de la chose recroquevillée aux pieds de son mari avait été loin d'arranger le malaise grandissant chez certains convives. Au moment du dessert, Lucius avait jeté sa serviette sur la table tout en dévisageant furieusement son collègue.

— La prochaine fois Dolohov, abstiens-toi de nous emmener ta « douce » moitié si elle n'est pas capable de tenir son rang, avait-il sifflé dans une fureur à peine dissimulée.

Fou de rage d'avoir été ainsi réprimandé et ce, devant celle qui lui devait le respect, l'autre Mangemort avait donné un coup de pied vengeur dans les côtes de la fille qui avait émis un sifflement de douleur.

— Sale petite garce, regarde pour quoi tu me fais passer !

Il l'avait alors relevée par le col informe de sa harde et l'avait violemment poussée devant lui. Hermione, qui était allé à sa rencontre, lui avait murmuré quelques paroles. Malheureusement, Dolohov l'avait vu faire.

— Elle ne te répondra pas, avait-il dit. J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais le faire. Dommage pour ma queue, mais elle me sert très bien autrement, termina-t-il dans un rire gras.

Dolohov avait quitté les lieux en accompagnant sa sortie d'un furieux éclat de rire. Hermione était sonnée et Severus, quant à lui, avait été étonné du peu de soin qu'il accordait à ses affaires.

Revenant au présent, il se demanda encore si cette histoire avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec l'apaisement qu'il ressentait chez sa femme.

Oui, elle n'était pas la plus mal lotie de ses anciennes amies.

À Suivre

* * *

Si vous lisez, une petite review ? ^^.


	18. La Prophétie Cachant le Meurtre

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices :** **Morgane** et **Deb Lygg** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Un grand merci à **jeanneo patronum** , **nonowX3** , **Toutouille** , **Anga27** , **okami shiroi** , **Berenice** (merci beaucoup !) **CutieSunshine** , **Saizo** (Pour ce qui est de Lucius, sa réaction était surtout empreinte d'ironie agacée. Tu verras que ce personnage est loin d'être un bisounours.), **Juju** (Ah ah... Oui Hermione reprend un peu du poil de la bête ;)) et **Manon** (tu reprendras bien un peu de dessert :p) pour leur review !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** La 18ème vignette est... je vous laisse la découvrir ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **#18**

 **La Prophétie Cachant le Meurtre**

Severus lisait tranquillement son journal du matin quand un majestueux hibou vint frapper à sa fenêtre. Il allait se lever quand sa femme fut plus rapide que lui. D'un geste vif, elle ouvrit d'un coup de poignée à la hâte et le volatile vint laisser choir son précieux fardeaux sur les genoux de son époux. Un parchemin cacheté aux armoiries des Malfoy. Intrigué, Severus décacheta la lettre et la lut.

oO§Oo

 _Severus,_

 _L'air nauséabond de la rébellion semble avoir atteint son paroxysme dans la demeure de notre cher ami et frère, Antonin Dolohov._ _Son elfe de maison l'a retrouvé assassiné dans sa baignoire, plume en main, comme un vulgaire journaleux révolutionnaire Moldu. Peux-tu le croire ?_

 _Son épouse est introuvable et l'on suppute que ce serait elle qui aurait commis cet acte barbare..._

oO§Oo

Severus émit un gloussement moqueur en lisant le dernier mot. S'il y avait bien eut un « barbare » chez les Dolohov, c'était Dolohov lui-même ! Il ne se représentait pas la fille comme une potentielle meurtrière. Bien au contraire...

Une douleur fulgurante se propagea de son bras jusque dans tout son corps, faisant exploser sous son crâne une myriade de décharges électriques toutes plus insupportables les unes que les autres.

Le Maître l'appelait et il semblait furieux.

D'un geste tremblant, il détruisit la missive, qui partit en fumée, pour se redresser tant bien que mal. Dans un coin de la pièce, il vit son épouse qui faisait semblant d'être occupée. Il soupira. Severus pouvait sentir sa peur émaner d'elle bien qu'elle essayât de garder contenance.

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle était forte, bien plus qu'elle ne se l'imaginait.

— Femme ! tonna-t-il.

Elle sursauta violemment avant de se lever de son fauteuil.

— Si je ne reviens pas d'ici ce soir, prenez la clef qui se trouve derrière le livre de Potions Médicinales et enfermez-vous dans la cave avec Tinky. C'est un ordre !

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle lui réponde et partit avant de transplaner dans la rue déserte.

Quand il arriva dans la demeure de son Seigneur, ce qu'il y vit le tétanisa de la tête aux pieds.

Le chaos régnait en maître parmi ses camarades. Le Sombre Ténébreux enrageait, son familier crachant sa langue fourchue pointée telle une baguette magique en direction de deux sorciers qu'il mit un moment à reconnaitre.

— Lee Jordan et Mariel Pratchett, persifla-t-il, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son Maître qui faisait de même avec lui.

— Severus ! susurra Voldemort d'une voix plus venimeuse que jamais. Le savais-tu, toi, mon fidèle petit« Mange-La-Mort » ?

Snape observa tour à tour les deux hommes mal en point aux pieds du Sombre Ténébreux et secoua la tête.

— Je n'ai aucune idée, mon Maître, de ce dont vous parlez.

Avec autant de rage que de haine, le Mage Noir envoya, tour à tour, le sort de mort aux deux pauvres hommes à terre.

— Une prophétie Severus ! Il existe une nouvelle prophétie !

À Suivre


	19. La Lumière dans l'Obscurité

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices :** **Morgane** et **Deb Lygg** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Un grand merci à **jeanneo patronum** , **Saizo** , **Toutouille** , **okami shiroi** , **Aësalys** , **Nathéa** et **Manon** (vous découvrirez bientôt la prophétie) pour leur review !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le vent tourne... La roue aussi... Enfin je crois :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **#19**

 **La Lumière dans l'Obscurité**

Le meurtre d'Antonin Dolohov était tombé dans l'oubli mortel de celui que l'on réserve à ceux qui ne comptent pas. Si les Mangemorts avaient attendu un ordre du Seigneur Noir afin de se charger de la dépouille de leur ancien camarade, celui-ci aurait eu le temps de se décomposer et de nourrir toutes les bêtes se terrant dans sa maison.

Avant de rentrer chez lui, Severus avait accompagné Lucius et Mulciber pour s'occuper du corps. Ils avaient expédié l'affaire en quelques minutes, puis il était rentré chez lui. Sa docile épouse s'était enfermée, comme il le lui avait ordonné, dans la cave avec Tinky. Il avait eu tort de s'inquiéter, car sa femme n'avait jamais été en danger comme il l'avait cru dans un premier temps.

Il descendit les marches vers le sous-sol, puis accéda, par un couloir dissimulé, à la cave qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique. Une faible lumière éclairait l'endroit qui sentait le moisi. Sa femme était recroquevillée par terre, se protégeant le torse de ses bras. Elle ne le regardait pas, inconsciente de ce qui l'entourait...Comme si le monde extérieur n'avait plus aucune emprise sur elle. Severus la contempla un moment, pensif, puis d'un mot, il congédia Tinky avant de s'accroupir devant sa jeune épouse.

 _Elle avait besoin de lui_ , songea-t-il avec ironie, mais jamais elle ne l'accepterait. Lui-même avait bien du mal à admettre certaines choses la concernant. Pourtant... Il ne pouvait empêcher la clarté de chasser tout doucement l'obscurité de leur misérable vie.

Et cette nouvelle prophétie qui venait saccager l'ordre de terreur établi par leur sombre Seigneur. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle renfermait. Leur Maître ne voulait rien dire pour le moment. Il avait même cru voir l'ombre du doute passer furtivement sur son cruel faciès reptilien. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, mais le cœur de Severus se mit à douter... Encore une fois. Était-ce son sang impur, souillé par un père moldu, qui le rendait parfois si faible et inconséquent ?

Chassant ces idioties de sa tête, il revint à sa petite femme qui continuait à faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Un rictus s'afficha sur son visage. Il tendit son bras et attrapa une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns et tira légèrement dessus pour qu'elle le regarde enfin.

— Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai demandé de vous enfermer ici, femme ? demanda-t-il d'une voix râpeuse.

— Non, et je m'en fiche, marmonna-t-elle en détournant la tête, se soustrayant ainsi à son attention.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle le cherchait en agissant ainsi. La petite lionne n'était pas encore morte et reprenait même de la vigueur. Il l'avait toujours su.

— Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, déclara-t-il d'une voix légèrement soyeuse. Je sais prendre soin de ce qui m'appartient. Levez-vous !

Elle obéit, non sans lui jeter un coup d'œil rageur.

Loin de le mettre en colère, ça l'amusa.

— Vous êtes une petite chatte bien caractérielle, lui murmura-t-il, tout en avançant une main pour saisir son petit menton pointu entre les doigts.

— Je ne suis pas à vous ! cracha-t-elle. Je ne suis à personne ! Si vous me voulez, tuez-moi ! Puis empaillez-moi avant de m'accrocher au mur au-dessus de votre lit... _Assassin !_

Severus émit un grognement de contentement. Elle devenait de plus en plus combative, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire. Bien au contraire.

À Suivre


	20. La Fauche

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices :** **Morgane** , **Deb Lyg** et **Saizo** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos reviews. Ça m'aide beaucoup à voir si je ne vais pas droit dans un mur... Bon, une certaine surprise vous attend dans ce chapitre. Saizo a tout à fait vu LA différence que certaines attendent je crois. En gros ça commence à bien bouger. Bon, je ne vous en dis pas plus !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **#20**

 **La Fauche**

Il n'y avait plus un jour où elle n'avait pas peur du moindre bruit qui explosait au dehors. Il y avait eu un meurtre.

Un Mangemort avait été avalé par la mort sans qu'il ne puisse la voir venir.

Hermione en avait exulté d'une joie noire et ténébreuse, surtout quand elle avait découvert l'identité de la victime : Antonin Dolohov. Cette ordure avait eu ce qu'il méritait ! Toutefois, ce n'était pas son meurtre qui avait ébranlé le monde de Voldemort, mais une nouvelle prophétie. Tandis que son «mari » recevait l'un de ses amis, elle avait eu la hardiesse de tendre l'oreille pour espionner leur conversation.

Ainsi donc, il restait encore un infime espoir, se dit-elle. En son cœur meurtri, Hermione sentit renaître un regain d'énergie. À cette nouvelle, la prévention des Mangemorts avait été des plus foudroyantes. Une chasse aux « Né de Moldu », les vulgaires Sang-de-Bourbe avait été expressément ordonnée. Les Sang-Mêlé étaient, quant à eux, enlevés et emmenés dans des camps de travaux forcés. Il se murmurait qu'aucun n'en reviendrait jamais. Il valait mieux encore être exécuté sur la place publique devant le nouveau ministère des Sang Purs que finir là-bas. Hermione avait cru sa délivrance enfin arrivée.

Elle avait écouté platement son époux lui annoncer les faits, puis elle avait attendu qu'on vienne la chercher pour la tuer.

En vain …

— Pourquoi ? avait-elle demandé quelques jours plus tard, d'une petite voix étranglée tandis qu'il la couvait d'un regard hardant.

— Parce que vous m'appartenez et que je ne saurais goûter à une autre que vous, avait-il répondu d'une voix basse, rauque et chargée de choses que la jeune femme ne savait plus analyser.

— Je ne vais donc pas être emportée et mourir comme les autres ?

Il secoua la tête, raide comme l'injustice de son maître.

— Les épouses de Mangemorts ne sont pas toutes appréhendées, lui répondit-il avant de la laisser seule dans le salon.

Hermione sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue jusqu'à son petit menton pointu.

Elle fut incapable de savoir si c'était des larmes de joie ou bien de tristesse et ça l'effraya plus que tout.

À Suivre

* * *

Alors ? Je suis certaine que vous avez encore plus hâte que moi de savoir comment la relation entre Hermione et Severus va évoluer !


	21. Désir et Confusion

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices :** **Morgane** , **Deb Lygg, Miss CupCake** et **Saizo** (pour la relecture et ses conseils avisés)— Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Un grand merci pour vos reviews sur la vignette précédente : **Aësalys** , **Manon** , **Lexie49** , **Toutouille** , **CutieSunshine** , **jeanneo patronum** et **Saizo**. Votre enthousiaste me donne des ailes ! Sachez-le !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** On avance enfin ! Je suis vraiment ravie de pouvoir vous offrir cette nouvelle vignette. Je ne pensais pas publier aussi vite. En ce moment, mon temps est assez limité et ma vie compliquée. Mon bébé de 16 mois, en plus de ça, est très malade donc ça n'aide pas. Mais voilà la suite :) Encore une fois, j'ai pris le temps de la relire, la faire relire et d'avoir de très bon conseils de la part de Saizo qui n'hésite pas à débusquer le moindre petit soucis de cohérence. Ca m'aide beaucoup et j'adore pouvoir discuter de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **#21**

 **Désir et Confusion**

Il dormait et il avait un air si paisible sur le visage... constata Hermione qui se tenait debout devant lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle se réveillait avant son époux. Devant son impossibilité à se rendormir, elle s'était levée, doucement, faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Elle avait contourné le grand lit conjugal pour venir se poster devant cet homme qui lui faisait éprouver autant de sentiments contradictoires.

 _Peur._

 _Haine._

 _Regret._

 _Rage et Confusion._

Secouant la tête, comme pour chasser ces choses désagréables, elle revint à lui et lui seul.

Il dormait sur le côté, son bras replié, sa main cachée sous son oreiller. Elle savait ce que tenait cette main blafarde. Une longue mèche noire barrait le visage de son mari. Sous le coup d'une soudaine impulsion, elle la replaça de ses doigts tremblants derrière son oreille et admira ses traits inégaux.

Il dormait tranquillement et elle aurait très bien pu le tuer. Elle en avait envie, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

Elle en avait envie, mais...

Il n'était pas mauvais avec elle, dût-elle admettre en son for intérieur. Il était même plutôt « bon » à sa manière. Hormis les premières fois, il ne l'avait jamais plus violentée. Il la protégeait même de ses chers « collègues ».

Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi il le faisait ?

Après tout... Qu'était-elle à ses yeux ?

Elle n'était rien pour lui, excepté un fardeau qu'on lui avait imposé en guise de gage pour ses bons et loyaux services. Il aurait très bien pu se débarrasser d'elle quand on le lui avait permis, la laisser mourir sur la place publique ou bien dans ces soi-disant camps de travaux forcés.

— Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle de nouveau au visage endormi.

Les paupières de son mari s'ouvrirent brusquement, se posant sur elle presque immédiatement. Ses yeux noirs la fixèrent, révélant une lueur dangereuse. Il devait se demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Voulait-elle le tuer ? Et pourquoi pas après tout, pensa-t-elle avec une certaine hardiesse retrouvée. Ils se jaugèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne cligne des yeux sous l'intensité de son regard. Elle perdit ce duel silencieux. Hermione allait fuir quand une main ferme la retint. Un lent sourire sardonique s'afficha sur le visage de Snape.

Elle était prise au piège.

— Ma jolie petite épouse, susurra-t-il d'une voix soyeuse avant de la faire basculer sur lui pour une étreinte enfiévrée.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Une terreur sans nom s'infiltra dans ses veines quand elle comprit qu'elle n'avait attendu que ça.

 _Le désir et la confusion..._

Elle le voulait ! Bien plus que la haine qu'il lui inspirait, bien plus que tout, c'était entre ses bras qu'elle avait envie de se perdre.

Sans retenue, elle se laissa emporter par la fièvre de la passion, oubliant son nom, oubliant son être, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas le plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

Elle avait vendu son âme au diable.

À Suivre

* * *

Avouez que ça devient très intéressant non ? ^^


	22. La Vengeance du Serpent

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices :** **Morgane** , **Deb Lygg, Miss CupCake** et **Saizo** (toujours pour la relecture et ses conseils avisés)— Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Un grand merci pour vos reviews sur la vignette précédente : **Manon** (je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise depuis le début), **Berenice** (merci !), **Lexie49** , **Okami Shiroi** , **rivruskende** , **Black Banshee** , **jeanneo patronum** et **Saizo**. Votre enthousiasme me donne des ailes ( _I believe i can Fly, I believe i can touch the sky.._.) ! Sachez-le !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Non, vos yeux ne vous font pas voir un mirage, cette vignette est diablement plus longue ( _et même sans les blablas de début et de fin_ ). Je l'ai énormément travaillé et encore une fois, j'ai eu les conseils avisés de Saizo qui me montre quand j'oublie des choses ou que je vais trop vite sur certains points. Sincèrement, j'adore parler de l'évolution des personnages dans cette histoire alors merci pour tout ! Et aussi un énorme merci à vous tous, vous me motivé vraiment avec vos commentaires et vos encouragements. Je ne pensais pas que "Noir Corbeau" aurait des lecteurs de par son sujet assez dur... En parlant de "dureté", je préviens que cette vignette pourra choquer un peu. Vous êtes prévenues. En attendant...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **#22**

 **La Vengeance du Serpent**

Elle était seule avec Tinky, qui s'affairait dans la cuisine, quand la cheminée du salon s'alluma dans un éblouissant feu de couleur verte. Reposant le livre qu'elle lisait sur la petite table ronde près du canapé, Hermione se leva, tremblant de tous ses membres. L'Impasse du Tisseur n'attendait personne. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Les flammes s'intensifièrent et des gerbes phosphorescentes éclaboussèrent l'âtre. La jeune femme recula quand un sorcier apparut soudainement, enjambant sans difficulté le pare-feu et époussetant sa cape comme si elle n'était pas là.

 _Pour lui, elle n'existait pas._

Des cheveux blonds presque argentés, mi-longs et détachés. _Cela ne pouvait être que Lucius Malfoy, l'ami de son mari_ , songea-t-elle, dépitée. Que faisait-il là ?

Ce dernier, le regard hautain, dévisagea un moment la jeune femme comme si elle n'était que quantité négligeable avant de poser son regard au-dessus d'elle.

 _Elle ne méritait pas d'exister._

Elle n'était absolument rien pour lui. Une rage sourde enflamma la poitrine d'Hermione qui respira un peu plus fort. Elle avait repris de son mordant grâce à son époux.

— Tinky ! hurla Lucius en la dépassant, tout en prenant soin de ne pas la frôler.

— Elle est occupée, siffla Hermione, qui avait du mal à se contenir. Que lui voulez-vous ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'elfe de maison se présenta dans la pièce.

— Bien le bonjour à vous Seigneur Lucius Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que Tinky peut faire pour vous ? demanda la créature tout en se courbant légèrement.

Lucius renifla, plus méprisant que jamais, et lui jeta au visage un parchemin scellé du sceau de la maison des Malfoy qu'il venait de récupérer d'une de ses poches de manteau.

— Tu donneras ça à ton Maître, persifla-t-il. Mais à lui seul et en main propre. Je ne veux pas que la chose qui lui sert de femme y pose les mains. Tu as bien compris ?

Tinky acquiesça, non sans avoir jeté avant un regard soucieux vers l'épouse de son maître.

Hermione, qui n'avait rien raté des propos du Mangemort fulminait, ses poings se serrant sous la fureur qui étreignait tout son corps.

 _Une haine aussi farouche que son envie d'exister. D'où cela lui venait-il ?_

 _J'existe !_

 _Je suis là !_

Au moment où il s'en retournait pour partir vers la cheminée, elle ne put se contenir davantage.

— Salaud ! cracha-t-elle, sa poitrine se tordant douloureusement. Espèce d'arrogant petit salopard ! Assassin ! Allez pourrir en enfer !

 _Regarde petite vermine comme je suis là et prête à te le faire savoir !_

Comme dans un film au ralenti, l'homme pivota vers elle, son visage n'exprimant plus qu'une rage toute aussi profonde que la sienne. Comprenant qu'elle avait été trop loin, Hermione recula d'un pas mal assuré. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle lui montre ses faiblesses.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Sang-de-Bourbe ? grogna Lucius, tout en récupérant la baguette surmontée d'un serpent en argent qui se trouvait cachée dans sa canne.

Il la pointa sur elle et un profond rictus s'afficha sur sa figure déformée par la haine qu'elle lui inspirait.

— _Endoloris !_

Hermione chuta à terre, tout son corps se convulsant sous l'horrible douleur.

— Bien, reprit Lucius. Sache que tu n'es rien, tu ne devrais même pas exister. Nous voyons bien avec quelle tolérance te traite Severus. C'est inadmissible et cela doit cesser. Il aurait dû t'apprendre où est ta place depuis bien longtemps, _Sang-de-Bourbe_ !

— Allez vous faire foutre! marmonna Hermione qui avait du mal à se mettre sur ses genoux.

Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus que le mépris et l'aversion qu'elle avait pour lui. Comme si ça pouvait lui faire quoi que ce soit.

Lucius éclata de rire, presque ravi.

—Oh, mais c'est toi ma petite qui va aller te faire... foutre, comme tu le dis si joliment bien, susurra-t-il moqueur.

En deux enjambées, il fut devant elle et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes avant de se baisser vers elle, non sans avoir pris un mouchoir qu'il posa délicatement contre ses narines frémissantes.

 _Les relents de ces saletés sont aussi toxiques que leur existence même._

— Vous les Sang-de-Bourbe, vous ne méritez pas de vivre. Je vais t'apprendre à tenir ta place, chienne !

— _Endoloris !_ recommença-t-il, plus malveillant que jamais.

... Et tandis qu'Hermione se tordait de douleur, le Mangemort en profita pour la rouer de coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'évanouir.

 _Je vais finalement mourir_ , songea-t-elle avec stupéfaction.

Elle ne savait plus si elle devait en être heureuse, elle qui s'était surprise à vouloir vivre quelques minutes plus tôt. À moins que cette vie ne soit la mort. Elle se sentait confuse et tandis qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience, elle éprouva presque de la gratitude pour son bourreau qui lui évitait un choix à faire.

 _Enfin libre !_

Tinky avait assisté à tout, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, ses petites mains posées devant sa bouche pour ne pas couiner de peur. Lucius observa son œuvre, puis reporta son attention sur l'elfe de maison, tétanisée.

— Fais ce que je te dis! Donne ça à ton maître et tout ira bien.

Il rangea enfin sa baguette, s'épousseta et partit dans une envolée de cape tel un archange du diable ayant accompli son devoir.

Les Sang-de-Bourbes ne méritaient pas d'être bien traités. _Cette traînée, une épouse ?!_ songea Lucius avec haine... _Non, juste une esclave à peine bonne à assouvir le pire de leurs bas instincts_.

À Suivre

* * *

Bon voilà, Hermione qui reprend du poil de la bête et Lucius qui ne s'est pas remis de la mort de Dolohov (c'était un de ses potes mais tout vous sera expliqué un peu plus tard), mais... Je jure que ça va arranger nos affaires et les relectrices, interdit d'en dire plus. Sachez juste que vous couinerez un peu dans la suite. En attendant, je veux bien que vous fassiez déborder ma boite email de vos commentaires !


	23. Rêves et Sécurité

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices :** **Morgane** , **Deb Lygg, Miss CupCake** et **Saizo** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Un grand merci à celles qui continuent à commenter cette histoire : **Manon** (Lucius n'y a pas été de main morte, ça c'est vrai !), **Snapy49** , **Athina** (il va falloir encore un peu patienter pour avoir la réaction de Severus) **Lexie49** , **Okami Shiroi** , **Chloay** , **Anga27** , **Aesalys** et **jeanneo patronum.**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voici la suite de cette histoire qui prend un ton nouveau. Mes relectrices ont couinées à un certain moment, je vous laisse découvrir où.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **#23**

 **Rêves et Sécurité**

Elle rêvait de son ancienne vie. Elle se trouvait au Terrier et se disputait avec Harry et Ron à propos des devoirs à faire pour la rentrée de janvier. Ils étaient assis sur le lit du plus jeune fils de Molly Weasley et Hermione leur rappelait à tous deux, non sans agacement, à quel point il était important de bien étudier pour réussir.

Ron s'était alors jeté sur elle et l'avait violemment frappée. Surprise par l'attitude de celui dont elle était amoureuse en secret, Hermione se plia sous la douleur. Comme par enchantement, le décor se métamorphosa pour ne laisser qu'une immensité sombre et lugubre. Elle ne voyait plus rien. La seule chose dont elle était certaine c'est qu'elle se sentait...

 _...étrangement bien_.

Elle se trouvait étendue dans une sorte de cocon qui la réchauffait doucement. Elle était incapable du moindre mouvement. Une main rassurante était posée sur son front et une voix d'homme lui susurrait des mots à l'oreille qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Tout ce dont elle avait conscience, c'est qu'il la garderait en sécurité.

Elle se sentait si bien. De temps en temps, quelque chose d'humide et de frais venait amoindrir la fournaise qui semblait l'assaillir de toute part, puis elle replongeait plus profondément dans le noir obscur.

 _Le Noir Corbeau_...

 _Son Noir Corbeau_...

Elle ne voulait plus rien ressentir, elle en avait plus qu'assez de se battre pour continuer à errer dans son purgatoire. Survivre à quoi ? Pour qui ? Pour quoi ?

Elle était lasse d'être continuellement sur ses gardes.

Inextricablement, elle se sentit attirée vers les ténèbres comme une poupée en chute libre vers le néant. Elle ne pouvait rien faire et la sensation était des plus désagréables. Toutefois, au loin, ses oreilles percevaient un son, des paroles inintelligibles puis enfin des mots.

 _...Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter Hermione ! ... Bats toi comme l'irrécupérable Gryffondor que tu es ! ... Si tu meurs, je jure de te ramener pour te tuer moi-même !_

 _Vis Hermione ! Vis... J'ai b..._

Puis le vide et...

...

Ses paupières papillonnèrent doucement, puis se souvenant de Malfoy, elle les ouvrit tout à fait avant de se redresser d'un coup dans le lit. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, elle avisa la chambre conjugale avant de s'apercevoir que Tinky la couvait du regard, ses petits poings se tordant sur le tissu informe qui recouvrait son maigre corps.

— Tinky est heureuse, soupira l'elfe de maison avec des trémolos dans la voix. Tinky a bien cru que la femme du maître n'allait jamais s'en remettre.

C'est alors qu'Hermione comprit : elle avait failli mourir, mais elle était revenue. Et la seule question qui dansait dans sa tête était :

Pourquoi ?!

À Suivre

* * *

J'attends vos retours qui m'encourageraient à savoir si ça vous plait toujours où si je vais droit dans un mur. J'espérais, je ne vous le cache pas, un peu plus de réactions après ce qu'Hermione à vécu, mais j'ai l'impression que cette histoire a été abandonnée en cours pas pas mal de monde. J'avoue que j'ai failli mettre le mot fin à cette vignette en changeant son dénouement, mais je me suis fait taper sur les doigts par une de mes relectrices.


	24. Un Oiseau en Cage

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices :** **Morgane** , **Deb Lygg, Miss CupCake** et **Saizo** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir tous vos retours sur la vignette N°23. J'avoue que le peu de review m'avait laissé supposer que cette histoire trop sombre ne vous plaisait pas. Que le fait d'avoir un monde dominé par Voldemort et un Severus du côté des méchants vous rebuterait. Apparemment ce n'est pas le cas, alors merci beaucoup ! **Manon** : Merci de tes appréciations, ça compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi. **Lys Blanc** : merci pour ton commentaire. Oui, Noir Corbeau est plus court mais du coup, je poste plus régulièrement. Pour te dire, je ne voyais pas le format autrement^^. **Petite Plume** : pour te répondre franchement, elle n'a pas que subi le Doloris vu que Lucius l'a aussi malmenée physiquement et oui, je pense que trop de Doloris, en plus de devenir fou, peut te tuer. Le cœur peut lâcher sous la douleur. Merci ! Et encore un énorme merci à vous tous. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **#24**

 **Un Oiseau en Cage**

Les jours suivant son retour parmi les vivants étaient mornes et terriblement calmes. Son époux n'était pas venu la voir une seule fois depuis son réveil. Tinky lui avait annoncé, non sans trembler, qu'il était parti en voyage.

Hermione en avait grimacé de dégoût, s'imaginant que trop bien ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, que pouvait-on attendre d'un Mangemort ?

Pourtant, une petite voix lui assurait qu'il n'était pas si horrible qu'elle voulait bien le croire. D'une certaine manière, malgré sa froideur et sa dureté, il avait toujours pris soin d'elle. Elle était bien nourrie, habillée, elle pouvait lire les livres de sa bibliothèque...

Elle se le répétait sans cesse pour, peut-être, finir par se l'ancrer dans la tête.

Comprenant où la menaient ses pensées, elle se morigéna. _Bon sang, Hermione ! Il a participé à la destruction de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il a tué Dumbledore et n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour nous aider._

Pour se changer les idées, elle avait pris d'assaut le salon dont les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères remplies de livres et avait commencé des recherches sur la magie noire et les forces des ténèbres. Comme elle s'en doutait, son cher époux avait bien quelques ouvrages forts intéressants sur ces pratiques.

Elle n'oublierait jamais ce que Lucius lui avait fait subir et pourtant, elle n'en conservait aucune marque, aucune douleur. Juste une certaine raideur qui indiquait qu'elle avait passé plusieurs jours alitée, mais pas qu'elle avait été torturée. Si elle avait pu, elle serait sortie dehors pour se dégourdir les jambes. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Être née de Moldus était l'assurance d'attirer tous les dangers une fois sortie de sa cage.

Soupirant, elle alla jusqu'à la cuisine pour se servir un jus de citrouille. Sortant la carafe du frigo, elle se retourna pour prendre un verre dans un placard se trouvant sur sa droite quand son regard capta quelque chose sur le pas de la porte. Surprise, elle en lâcha le pichet en verre qui s'écrasa au sol dans un horrible fracas, répandant liquide poisseux et morceaux de verres brisés sur le linoléum.

— Eh bien femme, commença laconiquement son époux – car il s'agissait de lui – seriez-vous devenue maladroite ?

Hermione l'observa avec horreur.

C'était impossible.

Impensable.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, récupérer un couteau à viande pour s'éventrer avec.

Son cœur battait douloureusement fort dans sa poitrine trop serrée. Sa traîtresse de conscience, ou bien n'était-ce que ce maudit cœur sans cervelle, débordait de joie et de soulagement de le revoir.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

À Suivre

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Vous savez à quel point ça me fait plaisir !

Je vais sans doute par la suite faire mes réponses aux reviews des guests directement sur ma page Facebook. Si vous désirez connaître mes avancés ou papoter avec moi, n'hésitez pas à me suivre en me likant ( lien sur mon profil). Si vous êtes fan des fics Severus/Hermione, je vous dis à demain pour mon OS " **Spécial Halloween** ". Je vous souhaite un bon weekend de la Toussaint !


	25. Entre la Vie et la Mort

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices :** **Deb Lygg, Gwendoline** et **Saizo** — Un grand merci à elles pour le temps qu'elles prennent à me relire ! **  
**

* * *

L'avant dernier chapitre a eu peu de succès. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira plus. Nous repartons du côté de Severus cette fois-ci. Un grand merci à celles qui continuent à me mettre un petit mot, et bienvenue à Eladora qui vient de découvrir Noir Corbeau !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **25**

 **Entre la Vie et la Mort**

Jamais il ne pourrait oublier les sentiments qui l'avaient animé quand il l'avait découverte inconsciente sur le tapis de son salon. L'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie s'était muée en peur pour se terminer en une sourde terreur.

 _Quel était donc cet étrange sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant ?_

Il s'accroupit auprès de sa femme toujours inconsciente et approcha son oreille de sa bouche pour vérifier qu'elle était encore en vie.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Sa respiration était erratique. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et la transporta dans leur chambre. Il la déshabilla pour évaluer les dégâts. Lucius avait tenté de la tuer, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Son corps était couvert de plaies.

 _Quelle sombre petite idiote !_

— Tinky ! hurla-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ici ?

 _Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui était arrivé avant de faire quoique ce soit._

L'elfe de maison se présenta à lui dans un PLOP sourd. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, ses mains serrant convulsivement un rouleau de parchemin.

— C'est Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, couina-t-elle effrayée. Il a voulu me remettre ceci — elle tendit la missive à son maître qui la lui arracha brusquement des doigts. Il n'a pas apprécié que l'épouse de maître Severus Snape s'oppose à lui, termina-t-elle dans un souffle de voix nasillarde.

Severus tiqua.

— Elle a osé se confronter à Lucius Malfoy ? répéta-t-il, surpris.

Tinky acquiesça.

 _Quelle folie lui avait-il donc pris ?_ _É_ _tait-elle folle ou ignorante ?_

C'est avec fureur qu'il alla dans son laboratoire se trouvant au sous-sol pour récupérer les fioles de potions dans le but de la soigner. Il les avait fabriquées et testées sur lui-même quand son Seigneur et Maître avait ressenti le besoin de le purger de toute son impureté pour la première fois.

 _« Les Sang-Mêlés ne valent pas mieux que les Sang-de-Bourbes, Severus lave-toi des péchés de ta traîtresse de mère par la douleur. »_

La voix du Sombre Ténébreux raisonnait encore à ses oreilles, lourde d'accusations. Tentant de la chasser de sa tête, Severus se consacra entièrement à sa jeune épouse. Elle resta inconsciente plusieurs jours.

Alors qu'il la veillait une nuit, elle faillit rendre les armes et mourir pour de bon. Severus retint son souffle, ne sachant que faire, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il ressentait lui-même. Tout ce que sa conscience lui criait était qu'elle devait vivre qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de franchir les portes de l'au-delà. Ce n'était pas son heure. Pas encore.

— Femme ingrate ! Je vous ai sauvée plus d'une fois d'une mort certaine, vous êtes à moi et je ne vous ai pas donné la permission de me quitter ! Vous ne pouvez pas mourir tant que je ne vous en donne pas l'autorisation !

Il avait hurlé ces mots avec hargne tandis qu'elle était là, allongée, inconsciente du changement qui s'opérait en lui.

 _Rage._

 _Douleur._

 _Incompréhension._

 _... et..._

 _Douleur._

Pour ne pas s'avouer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Pour ne pas s'avouer qu'il...

Non, il ne lui permettrait pas de mourir. Elle avait été, dans un premier temps, un véritable fardeau. Sans doute un fléau. Il n'avait que faire d'une poupée cassée. Puis, quand il l'avait revue la première fois, il avait senti qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait partie, l'impétueuse petite Gryffondor qui avait été son élève. La lionne dormait quelque part. A l'époque, il en aurait mis sa main à couper, force est de constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Elle avait défié Lucius. Un sentiment de rage se mélangea à celui, plus surprenant, de la fierté. Oui, il était fier qu'elle soit assez hardie pour s'opposer à ses ennemis. Mais, il lui en voulait de s'être laissée mettre dans un pareil état.

— Vis Hermione ! la tança-t-il durement. Bats-toi comme l'intrépide Gryffondor que tu es. Si tu meurs, je...

Puis les yeux de la jeune femme papillonnèrent, et il sut sans vraiment le comprendre qu'elle était sauvée. Tinky prit alors le relai le temps qu'il se lave et se change. Il en profita aussi pour faire sauter le sceau de la missive de Lucius et la parcourut du regard.

 _Ainsi donc_ , songea-t-il avec ironie, _le petit dragon a décidé de prendre son envol loin de l'égide paternelle. Surprenant ! Et Lucius veut que je plaide sa cause. Avec ce qu'il a fait... Lucius ferait bien de couvrir ses arrières après son inqualifiable geste envers mon épouse_ …

Sans attendre, et sachant sa femme hors de danger, Severus sortit dans la rue sombre et déserte de l'Impasse du Tisseur, puis transplana.

À Suivre

* * *

Je vous laisse deviner la suite ? ^^. Severus ne va pas en rester là. Une petite review pour me faire plaisir ?


	26. Règlement de Compte

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices :** **Deb Lygg, Morgane, Gwendoline** et **Saizo** — Un grand merci à elles pour le temps qu'elles prennent à me relire ! **  
**

* * *

Je tenais à remercier toutes celles qui ont pris la peine de commenter la vignette numéro 25. Vous m'encouragez vraiment vous savez !

Bon, j'ai reçu deux reviews assez insultantes, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais si c'est pour que j'arrête, **vous pouvez toujours rêver** ! Cette histoire, j'y tiens, je prends du temps à l'écrire, à la travailler, d'ailleurs, une nouvelle fois, je remercie du fond du cœur l'implication de **Saizo** qui me montre vraiment les grandes erreurs à éviter ou qui pointe du doigt les incohérences. Je tenais aussi à remercier les filles du groupe **facebook HGXSS** qui m'ont grandement soutenue et qui ont même été lire **Noir Corbeau** (du coup) !

Bon, il paraît que Lucius doit des comptes à Severus, je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il va se passer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **#26**

 **Règlement de Compte**

Le manoir des Malfoy était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale quand Severus arriva dans un grand « Plop » magique. Il s'épousseta brièvement avant de pousser la large grille en fer forgé et marcha jusqu'à la grande porte d'entrée. Il fut surpris de découvrir Narcissa sur le perron.

— Je t'attendais, Severus, commença-t-elle en guise de préambule. Quand Nott nous a dit que des manifestations magiques se faisaient ressentir en dehors du château, j'ai su que cela ne pouvait être que toi.

 _Espérance et supplication._

L'homme l'avisa à travers ses paupières baissées. Narcissa, malgré les années, avait su conserver une certaine beauté. Même maintenant, elle rayonnait malgré son appréhension évidente pour son fils. Ses prunelles semblaient le supplier de quelque chose. Il n'était pas dupe.

— Laisse-moi entrer, lui dit-il tout en la poussant sans ménagement pour pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Sans se retourner, il gravit l'immense escalier principal suivi de près par la femme de Lucius qui respirait avec difficulté pour rester au même niveau que lui.

Mais Severus n'avait que faire de cette femme encombrante qui le prenait pour l'ange gardien de son maudit rejeton. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec lui-même.

 _Il était l'ange du Diable !_

Dans un geste plein de rage, il ouvrit les deux portes battantes menant au petit salon et dès qu'il vit Lucius près de la cheminée, il se dirigea instantanément vers lui à grandes enjambées. Une fois qu'il fut à quelques pas de lui, c'est sans préavis qu'il dégaina sa baguette magique qu'il gardait toujours à l'intérieur de sa manche.

 _Pas de pitié pour mes ennemis !_

— _Endoloris_! cracha-t-il en direction de l'homme blond, qui, ne s'y attendant pas du tout, chuta à terre en se tordant de douleur.

— Severus ! hurla Narcissa. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Tu es devenu fou ?!

— Tu n'es plus toi-même, gémit Lucius toujours à terre. Cette maudite Sang-de-Bourbe t'a retourné le cerveau.

 _Il n'a rien compris. Ils ne comprendront jamais rien. Elle est mienne !_ _À_ _moi !_

— Il s'agit de mon bien, de ma femme, Lucius ! Tu n'avais aucun droit de la toucher sans ma permission !

— Elle m'a manqué de respect.

— Ce n'était pas une raison pour essayer de la tuer ! cracha Snape avec fureur.

Malfoy, qui avait réussi à se remettre debout, adressa un signe de tête à sa femme pour qu'elle lui apporte sa canne. Il la quittait rarement, sauf aujourd'hui. Jamais il n'aurait cru Severus aussi stupide. Tout ça pour une moins que rien.

— Tu as perdu la tête. Comme Draco ! s'exclama Lucius, dégoûté.

— Ton fils est sans doute bien plus sensé que nous tous, si tu veux mon avis Lucius, siffla Snape. Sache que je ne t'aiderai pas à le remettre sur la voie que tu lui as tracée. Il n'a pas besoin de moi ni de toi d'ailleurs. Et n'oublie pas qu'il a encore l'appui du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Tu vas te faire tuer ! aboya Lucius, les narines frémissantes de fureur et d'humiliation.

— C'est ce que nous verrons, avança Severus, un sourire torve se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Sur ce, Severus fit demi-tour et reprit le chemin de la sortie du manoir. Derrière lui, il entendit Narcissa l'interpeller.

 _Vaine espérance et futile supplication._

— Severus ! Attends, s'il te plaît. Pour l'amour de Merlin, attends !

Il se retourna brusquement.

— Que veux-tu de moi, femme ?

 _Il ne ferait rien._

— Ne l'abandonne pas ! Je t'en prie.

Il pencha la tête et la contempla un moment.

— Ta gentillesse et ta trop grande bonté finiront par avoir raison de toi, Cissa. C'est miraculeux que tu aies survécu aussi longtemps.

— Lucius, murmura-t-elle.

— Oui bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il.

Puis, il sortit dans une envolée de capes noires, laissant la femme de Lucius Malfoy désemparée.

 _Il n'y aurait plus de serment inviolable._

À Suivre

* * *

Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ça ne lui retombe pas dessus cette petite vendetta en solo !


	27. Convocation

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices :** **Deb Lygg, Gwendoline** et **Saizo** — Un grand merci à elles pour le temps qu'elles prennent à me relire ! **  
**

* * *

Un énorme merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews. Vraiment, je ne cesserai jamais de le dire mais ça m'encourage vraiment beaucoup ! En ce moment, ce n'est pas très facile dans ma vie IRL, j'aimerais poster plus souvent... J'aimerais ^^. En attendant, je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices qui nous ont rejoint sur **Noir Corbeau** !

Pour en revenir à l'histoire, o n peut dire que la plupart d'entre vous on apprécié le règlement de compte entre Severus et Lucius. Oui, certes, on aurait pu s'attendre à un véritable combat de coq, mais il ne faut pas oublier que tous deux doivent encore des compte à un certain Lord Noir ;)

En parlant du seigneur des Ténèbres... Je crois qu'il n'est pas loin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **#27**

 **Convocation**

 _La douleur familière de n'être que du bétail prêt à tout, prêt à rien, pour un idéal qui n'existe même pas._

Quand la marque brûla les chairs de son avant-bras, il sut avec exactitude qu'il ne pouvait passer outre l'appel de son Maître. _On ne faisait pas attendre Voldemort._

C'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il se rendit directement dans le fief du Sombre Ténébreux. Ce dernier était debout devant son trône et faisait les cents pas tandis que Nagini, son familier, se régalait de pauvres victimes laissées à son intention.

 _La traque des rebelles n'avait d'intérêt que celui de remplir l'estomac d'un reptile aussi cupide que terrifiant. Les offrandes au serpent, aussi monstrueuses qu'écœurantes._

— Te voilà enfin mon cher Severus, susurra de sa voix froide son Maître qui ne se retourna même pas pour l'accueillir.

Severus Snape s'agenouilla et attendit qu'on lui donne l'ordre de se relever.

Il patienta... longtemps, avant de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Severus, un de mes Mangemorts les plus fidèles m'assure que tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Que tu aurais perdu la foi...

— Maître, je..., voulut protester Severus, mais il fut coupé par son Seigneur.

— Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de parler ! _Endoloris !_

L'homme habillé de noir s'abandonna au sol, son corps convulsait sous la douleur tandis qu'un faible râle s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte.

 _Douleur. Douleur. Douleur..._

— Es-tu un traître Severus ? Je te le demande et je veux que tu me répondes sincèrement.

Le front de Voldemort se fronça à peine. Décidant qu'il était temps d'obtenir les réponses qu'il attendait, il leva sa baguette vers celui qu'il considérait encore comme son plus fidèle serviteur.

— _Legilimens !_

Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, Snape le laissa une nouvelle fois fouiller dans sa mémoire.

 _Intrusion. Confrontation. Abandon._

 _Le viol de son âme... Le viol de son âme... Le..._

 _Résignation._

— Je vois, reprit Voldemort. Il est vrai que tu as toujours été des plus possessifs et je comprends ton point de vue. Cependant, accorder autant d'importance à une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe me laisse perplexe.

— Merci Maître, répondit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas faire trembler sa voix.

 _Force et courage._

Voldemort le jaugea de toute sa hauteur et un sourire de pure malveillance étira ses lèvres quasi inexistantes.

 _Leur sauveur. Le sorcier le plus puissant de la terre. Leur sauveur..._

 _Un monstre !_

— Demain, je veux que tu me l'emmènes ici. Que je voie comme elle se comporte. Est-elle grosse de tes œuvres ?

Severus secoua la tête, son esprit dorénavant fermé à toute intrusion. Il avait senti quelques-uns de ses chers amis et collègues à l'orée de sa conscience quand il avait laissé le passage à leur Maître. Il ne tolérait pas ce genre de choses de la part d'un autre.

 _Rester sur ses gardes. Rester maître de son esprit autant que..._

— Va-t-en ! le congédia le Mage Noir déjà occupé avec un autre.

Quand il sortit dans le couloir, il croisa Lucius et Mulciber en pleine conversation. En le voyant, Lucius afficha un sourire victorieux tandis que Mulciber le lorgnait avec férocité.

Oui, le vent tournait et pas en sa faveur, comprit-il avec rancœur.

 _Le goût de la vengeance n'en serait que plus..._

 _Délectable._

À Suivre

* * *

Oh, la, la ! Ca sent mauvais pour Hermione tout ça !


	28. Les Retrouvailles

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices :** **Deb Lygg, Gwendoline** et **Saizo** — Un grand merci à elles pour le temps qu'elles prennent à me relire ! **  
**

* * *

"En retard, en retard, je suis en retard !" Comme dirait le lapin blanc d'Alice au pays des Merveilles. Ce n'est pas un problème de Muse qui serait partie en vacances, pas du tout, mais je suis sur un autre projet qui me prend tout mon temps libre. Une fic cadeau. Je participe à un échange de Noël pour tout vous dire. Le fandom reste sur Harry Potter mais le pairing est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude.

Le temps passe à une vitesse affolante et je me suis aperçue que je n'avais pas posté ici depuis un moment... Et personne ne se plaint donc, j'ai juste oublié que vous attendiez la suite... ou pas.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. On continue du point de vue de Severus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **#28**

 **Les Retrouvailles**

Il n'était pas revenu à l'Impasse du Tisseur depuis plusieurs jours. Il se demanda brièvement si Hermione était levée ?

Quand il pénétra dans la demeure, il entendit du bruit en provenance de la cuisine et s'y rendit tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'elle lui avait manqué. Elle lui faisait éprouver des sentiments étranges qu'il ne voulait pas analyser. Elle semblait, bien malgré elle, posséder un certain pouvoir sur lui et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

 _Impensable. Inadmissible._

Pourtant, la joie furtive qui passa sur le visage de sa femme alors qu'elle le voyait lui fit oublier tout le reste.

 _Pourquoi avait-il chaud ? Pourquoi ce cœur qu'il avait toujours cru de pierre se réchauffait-il pour un sourire ?_

En quelques pas, son épouse le rejoignit avant de se jeter dans ses bras. La surprise qu'il eut devant cet élan spontané d'affection le déstabilisa quelque peu avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance. Elle ne l'avait jamais habitué à ça.

Décidant d'oublier tout ce qui n'était pas elle, au moins pour un temps, il la prit contre lui puis la porta jusqu'à l'intimité de leur chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée, il se permit de l'embrasser avec passion. Il adorait sa saveur. Il ne se laissait pas de la goûter.

 _Une gourmandise dont le prix à payer serait fort et sans appel._

Leur étreinte fut sauvage et tendre à la fois. Aucun mot, aucune parole ne franchirent leurs lèvres hormis leur souffle rauque qui raisonnait dans la pièce.

 _La première fois de tout, la première fois pour tout, était-cela, l'a..._

Quand elle fut endormie, Severus s'autorisa à la contempler un moment avant de se lever sans faire de bruit.

 _C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait vraiment._

 _La première fois._

Récupérant sa robe de chambre, il se rendit dans le salon qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée pour récupérer un peu de Poudre de Cheminette qu'il jeta ensuite dans l'âtre tout en invoquant son destinataire.

Des gerbes d'étincelles éclaboussèrent le pare-feu avant qu'un visage aux traits qui lui était familiers n'apparaisse au milieu de la fumée.

— Comment m'as-tu retrouvé Severus ? jeta froidement le visage du jeune Malfoy.

— Ne fais pas cette tête Draco, soupira le Maître des Potions avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Contrairement à ton père, je te connais bien.

Le visage du jeune homme se tordit légèrement avant de se tourner vers l'extérieur.

— Le réseau est-il sûr ?

Severus à cette question renifla dédaigneusement.

— Pour qui me prends-tu ?

— Viens-en au fait, Snape, que me veux-tu exactement ?

Alors, Severus expliqua ce qu'il attendait de lui. Draco l'écouta religieusement avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

— En es-tu certain ? demanda ce dernier.

— Malheureusement, grogna son ancien professeur et mentor. Je crains que nous n'ayons pas d'autres alternatives.

 _Le vent tourne._

 _Tourne._

 _Tourne !_

Draco secoua la tête avant d'acquiescer et de fermer la conversation.

Severus resta devant la cheminée éteinte à ruminer. Contrairement à ce que certains pouvaient penser, il n'agissait pas par pur altruisme. Il n'y voyait que ses intérêts. Il avait toujours agi ainsi et ne se voyait pas changer aujourd'hui ni jamais.

 _Mais... Il pouvait sentir cet étrange sentiment l'envahir et..._

 _Tourner, tourner, tourner !_

À Suivre

* * *

Ah ! Ah ! Ca bouge hein ?! Severus éprouve des choses pour Hermione qui semble bien plus complaisante avec lui... Quant à ce qu'il mijote avec Draco... Mystère, ou sans doute pas.

Une petite review pour me faire plaisir, me dire que vous aimez toujours et histoire que je n'oublie pas de vous poster la suite. Ben, oui quand même ^^.


	29. La Sorcière à la Robe Verte

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices :** **Deb Lygg, Gwendoline** et **Saizo** — Un grand merci à elles pour le temps qu'elles prennent à me relire ! **  
**

* * *

Je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de vous faire plaisir en postant un nouveau chapitre, enfin une nouvelle vignette ^^. Je suis toujours sur ma fic cadeau que j'espère pouvoir offrir pour Noël à mon enfant sage. Et par la suite, si ça vous intéresse, je la posterai par ici, mais attention, même si ça reste dans le fandom HP, ce n'est pas mon pairing habituel ;)  
Et sinon, depuis début décembre il ne m'arrive que des pépins (santé essentiellement - j'en ai marre des urgences pédiatriques -_-). J'aimerais souffler mais apparemment, ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant. C'est pour cela, j'avais besoin de décompresser et vous offrir une suite à Noir Corbeau, je pense que certaines l'attendent.

Et...

 **MaryJanee :** Merci beaucoup ! Oui, la relation entre eux évolue, il faut voir jusqu'où ça ira même si c'est bien parti ^^.

 **Eladora :** Je sais ce qu'il s'est dit entre Draco et Severus mais Severus ne veut pas que vous le sachiez, enfin pas encore. Serpentard un jour...

 **Guest :** Je suis ravie de voir que cette évolution te plaise. Même si le contexte reste résolument sombre.

 **Aesalys :** Si tu parles d'Hermione, je pense qu'elle essaie de survivre, ce qui change de ce qu'elle voulait au départ. Severus l'a réanimée, mais est-ce un bien ?

 **Black Banshee :** Ah, mais non ! Je ne ferais jamais de chantage ! Je déteste ça le chantage, ça me donne envie de laisser tomber ce que je lis :p La rencontre entre Voldychounet (oui, lui et moi on est intime, je suis dans sa tête... Mouhahahahaha... Euh, ou est-ce lui qui est dans la mienne ?) et Hermione risque d'être épique... Pauvre Hermione !

 **Joana :** avec un peu d'attente, j'avoue, la voici !

 **Fifi72 :** Ah ! Merci beaucoup :) J'allais dire une bêtise sur Philippe Katerine ayant un rapport avec la chanson des Fatals Picards mais je m'abstiendrai XD.

 **CutieSunshine :** Oui c'est le but ! Déstabiliser, mettre mal à l'aise, la tension monte aussi ! Enfin, c'est comme cela que je le ressens !

 **mamy 83 :** C'est le problème avec des vignettes mais j'ai beau me dir,e je ne vois pas cette histoire autrement.

 **PtiteBelge312 :** Je pense que Lucius aura son heure de gloire ou pas. Je ne l'aime pas du tout et ce qu'il a fait à Hermione, il ne vaut pas mieux que sa belle-sœur ! Tiens, je me demande ce qu'elle devient la Miss Bella ? Je la vois bien planifier ses prochaines vacances à avec son Voldy-chéri, dans un club SM par exemple... Oh mon dieu, j'ai eu idée folle avec Bella et Voldy... Haaaaaaaan... Mais je digresse. La suite arrive un peu tardivement ! Mea Culpa !

 **Berenice :** Arf, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour cette longue attente. J'avoue que ne pas poster m'a manqué mais bon... comme je l'ai dit plus haut entre ma fic cadeau et mes soucis... Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise toujours !

 **Guest :** Oui, ça bouge :) Merci !

 **Manon :** Arf ! Tu paries trop bien en fait XD... Ou pas XD Mouhahaha... Merci beaucoup ! J'avoue que si on me le demandait tout le temps, ça finirait surtout par me stresser ;)

 **Petite bilbo :** j'adore ton pseudo :O !

 **MauraneSnape :** Merci mille fois ! Je suis tellement contente que cette histoire plaise, j'en doutais un peu quand je l'ai commencé mais j'avais tellement envie de changer de style et d'écrire quelque chose de très différent.

 **jeanneo patronum :** Je suis vraiment contente que cette suite et cette vignette N°28 t'ai plu ! Bon, j'ai mis du tout mais voilà la suite tant attendue :D

Non, vous n'avez pas rêvé, **j'ai fait des réponses aux reviews directement ici.** Déjà parce que je n'ai pas pu vous répondre directement par MP en temps voulu, je m'en voulais, mais aussi parce que **vous le méritez** !  Vous m'avez vraiment manquée !

Allez, je ne vous embête plus et vous laisse déguster cette nouvelle vignette !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **#29**

 **La Sorcière à la Robe Verte**

Hermione se réveilla avec une drôle de sensation au creux du ventre. Une impression des plus euphorisantes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à nommer. Elle s'étira en baillant avant de se lever du lit. Comme d'habitude, son époux était déjà debout. Elle vit qu'une robe magnifique était accrochée à la porte de l'armoire, tenue par un cintre. Sur la table de chevet, un simple mot griffonné sur un bout de papier :

 _Mettez-la !_

Soupirant d'exaspération devant le ton impérieux, elle récupéra le vêtement avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Severus terminait son café quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur son épouse.

 _Vision enchanteresse et perfide._

Il n'en montra rien, mais il la trouva superbe. La robe d'un vert foncé était simple et sans fioriture, mais lui allait à ravir. C'était une tenue de sorcière dans la plus pure des traditions. Elle lui moulait le ventre et la poitrine pour s'évaser au niveau des hanches et s'arrêter aux chevilles. Avec ses cheveux indomptés, elle avait tout d'une véritable sorcière. Il ne lui manquait plus que sa baguette magique, mais en tant que Sang-de-Bourbe, cette dernière lui avait été confisquée puis détruite lorsqu'elle avait été emprisonnée à Azkaban.

— Vous êtes correcte, femme, déclara-t-il d'une voix sèche avant de l'enjoindre à se mettre à table.

 _É_ _trange sensation que ce cœur qui chauffe._

Hermione se mordit les lèvres avant de s'asseoir avec rudesse. Severus haussa un sourcil surpris par son comportement.

— On peut savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?

Son épouse semblait difficilement se contenir.

— Je ne suis ni votre chien ni votre plante verte, mais une sorcière, comme vous, cracha-t-elle avant de saisir la cafetière pour se servir elle-même.

— Je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi, femme ! siffla-t-il. Aujourd'hui vous devrez me faire honneur, nous sortons.

 _La peur. Ce sentiment sourd qui vous étouffe et vous soumet._

Sa jeune épouse le regarda, surprise. Ses joues avaient pâli. Bien, elle se rendait compte que cela ne serait pas une sinécure.

 _... Qui vous soumet._

— Où allons-nous ? osa-t-elle lui demander.

 _Pauvre inconsciente_ , pensa-t-il.

— Soyez bien heureuse de ne pas le savoir.

Ne voulant pas que la conversation s'éternise davantage, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Au moment où la porte se refermait, il l'entendit déglutir. Bien, qu'elle ait peur ! C'était sans doute cette peur qui lui sauverait la vie...

 _...Ou la soumission._

À Suivre

* * *

Même si ce n'est pas pour son bien, j'aime cette Hermione combative qui tient tête à Severus. Mais clairement ça ne sera sans doute pas bon pour elle si elle a cette attitude devant le Sombre Ténébreux.

 **Merci de me lire !** N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Déjà, ça me ferait **super plaisir** après tous mes déboires et puis j'aime bien avoir vos retours ! Même vous mes lecteurs fantômes, n'hésitez pas, promis, je ne mords pas. Je ne vous souhaite pas encore de joyeuses, fêtes, je reviendrai d'ici là.


	30. L'Antre du Cauchemar

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices :** **Deb Lygg, Gwendoline** et **Saizo** — Un grand merci à elles pour le temps qu'elles prennent à me relire !

* * *

Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette histoire soit arrivé à 300 reviews ! **Mille mercis à vous**. N'oubliez jamais que c'est grâce à vos reviews que je me motive tous les jours :) Continuez à m'en envoyer !

Avant de vous laisser avec la suite, je tenais aussi à vous souhaiter à toutes, **une très bonne et merveilleuse année 2017** ! Pleine de joie, de bonheur et de belles choses ! Vous le méritez toutes ! Merci pour votre soutien à mon histoire. Cela m'importe énormément !

* * *

 **#30**

 **L'Antre du Cauchemar**

Hermione voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son époux semblait sur ses gardes. Elle termina de s'apprêter avant de redescendre dans le salon. Il l'attendait en faisant les cents pas.

 _Quelque chose n'allait pas_ , elle en aurait mis sa main au feu. Il releva la tête et dès qu'il la vit, il soupira lourdement.

— Bien femme, il est l'heure de partir.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et attrapa son poignet pour littéralement la tirer dehors à sa suite.

 _La peur suintait par tous les pores de sa peau. Que se passait-il ?_

Quand ils furent dans la rue, Severus les fit transplaner, toujours sans lui dire où ils allaient. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent brusquement lorsqu'elle reconnut les hautes tours sombres du nouveau ministère de Voldemort.

 _Non. Non. Non !_

— Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? demanda-t-elle, la peur lui nouant les entrailles sans qu'elle ne puisse la réprimer.

— À partir de maintenant, femme, je vous interdis d'ouvrir votre jolie petite bouche si vous ne voulez pas être punie pour rien. Croyez-moi, je n'hésiterai pas à employer ma baguette si vous me désobéissez.

— Mais... voulut-elle répliquer quand elle fut coupée par son époux.

— Il suffit ! hurla-t-il. Que vous ai-je dit ? Par Merlin, voulez-vous vous faire torturer pour me manquer ainsi de respect ?!

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!_

Sans le vouloir, Hermione recula d'un pas devant ce changement de comportement qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais été aussi furieux contre elle, même le premier jour de leur vie commune. Que lui arrivait-il ?

 _Incompréhension._

Il respira profondément avant de la regarder, la mine sombre.

— Cette convocation, commença-t-il dans un ton parfaitement lugubre, n'est pas de mon fait. Mon Maître veut vous voir. Et avant que vous ne puissiez vous empêcher de me poser la question, oui, cela à un rapport direct avec ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'étais absent. Lucius était bien la dernière personne contre qui vous auriez dû vous rebeller, pauvre petite idiote.

— Il m'a presque tuée, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

— Mais vous êtes encore là et comme je ne tiens pas à ce que mon épouse embrasse la mort aujourd'hui, je vous saurais gré de bien vouloir vous taire. Avez-vous bien compris ?

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit en silence dans l'antre du diable.

La tête baissée vers le sol, elle ne remarqua rien de ce qui l'entourait, elle gravit avec lui des marches, puis encore d'autres marches avant qu'il n'ouvre une porte et la retienne d'une main.

Un étrange bruit la fit frissonner avant que le sifflement caractéristique d'un serpent ne la fasse sursauter de surprise. Au loin, elle put entendre quelques rires gras.

— Voilà donc la femme Sang-de-Bourbe de mon plus fidèle Mangemort, déclara une voix doucereuse qui la fit encore plus paniquer.

Plus effrayée que jamais, Hermione tenta de se soustraire à ce présent bien trop terrible à ses yeux, mais le « Noir Corbeau » l'avait désertée depuis qu'elle s'était éveillée à la vie. Il allait falloir qu'elle soit forte et qu'elle affronte ses pires cauchemars. Jetant un coup d'œil à la dérobée, elle vit Lucius Malfoy, l'air mauvais, qui se tenait près de leur Seigneur. Son fils était là lui aussi, ses traits étaient figés et il la fixait comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même de quelque chose.

— En toute franchise mon petit Mange la Mort, est-ce que cette chose te satisfait pleinement ?

Elle vit son époux s'incliner une main sur le cœur.

— Oui mon Maître, j'ai su la dresser convenablement pour servir mes desseins.

Voldemort émit un reniflement plein de mépris avant de caresser la tête de son familier qui était revenu à ses côtés.

— Ce n'est pas ce que Lucius m'affirme. Il semblerait qu'il ait dû recadrer ton épouse.

Elle vit son mari se renfrogner, mais il ne dit rien. Voldemort se tourna vivement vers elle et tout d'un coup, elle sentit quelque chose fouiller sa tête. C'était une impression étrange, mais elle avait, à une époque lointaine, su comment contrer la Légilimencie. Cependant, aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait que subir. Les larmes voulurent sortir, mais elle les ravala comme la boule dans sa gorge qui ne cessait de grossir.

 _Le viol de l'âme. Le viol. Le viol..._

Elle en avait assez ! Elle voulait se... Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son esprit, l'apaisant comme seul savait le faire son « Noir Corbeau ».

— Effectivement, grogna le Sombre Ténébreux. Je vois qu'elle te sert comme tu l'entends mon cher Severus. Cependant, ce qu'elle a fait à Lucius, un Sang Pur, est inadmissible. Elle doit être sévèrement punie.

— Bien Maître, vous êtes seul juge, confirma Severus.

— Exactement, acquiesça Voldemort. Parmi vous, mes chers enfants, quel est le Mangemort qui se dévouera pour donner une bonne leçon à cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Qui lui rappellera quelle est sa place ?

Hermione pâlit et dévisagea son époux qui ne le regardait toujours pas. Qu'allait-il encore lui arriver ?

Plusieurs Mangemorts s'avancèrent, dont Mulciber, Nott et Yaxley.

— Moi ! s'écria soudain une voix aux intonations ennuyées. Elle s'en est prise à mon père.

— Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire, fils ingrat ! s'écria Lucius scandalisé.

Draco dévisagea son père en soupirant.

— Malgré nos griefs, je puis vous assurer que je n'apprécie pas que l'on touche à ma famille, déclara Draco. Puis, se tournant vers Voldemort : Vous pouvez me faire confiance pour la remettre dans le droit chemin, je me ferai un plaisir de lui faire tâter de ma baguette, termina-t-il en ricanant sombrement.

Quand Draco se retourna vers Hermione, un sourire des plus vils se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Elle comprit alors que son cauchemar venait à peine de commencer. Se tournant vers son époux, elle le supplia des yeux.

À Suivre

* * *

Hermione va-t-elle encore souffrir et Severus va-t-il laissé faire sans rien dire ? J'avoue que la tension est à son comble ^^. J'attends vos retours avec impatience et une nouvelle fois, je vous renouvelle mes vœux pour cette nouvelle année qui, je l'espère, sera magnifique ! Si, j'ai envie d'y croire !


	31. Un Châtiment Exemplaire

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices :** **Deb Lygg, Gwendoline** et **Saizo** — Un grand merci à elles pour le temps qu'elles prennent à me relire !

* * *

Avant tout, je tenais à vous remercier toutes et tous pour vos reviews, vous savez comme c'est important pour moi. Je crois avoir répondu à toutes les personnes qui ont un compte sur le site, maintenant place aux réponses aux reviews sans compte :)

 **JekoOh :** merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! **Lily Rogue** **:** merci de me suivre aussi ici, du coup, c'est vrai que je poste moins vite sur Hpfanfiction. Pour ce qui est de Draco, tu verras, je n'en dis pas plus. **Cecile :** Mille mercis, ça me touche tellement de voir que cette histoire bien que très sombre est appréciée ! **mamy 83 :** grande nouvelle ! Les chapitres vont se rallonger ! Eh oui :) Merci pour ta review ! **Berenice** **:** oui, dommage que les journées ne fassent pas 48 heures, parfois ça m'arrangerait ! Je suis contente que le chapitre, enfin la 30ème vignette t'ai plu. Merci beaucoup ! **Manon :** Merci ! Ah ! Ah ! Hermione n'est pas si malchanceuse que ça... Si ?! ^^.

* * *

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir poster plus vite ! L'année 2017 commence assez sombrement pour moi, malheureusement. Mais je garde l'œil vers les étoiles et les jours meilleurs (ouh, là !... ça ne veut rien dire ce que je vous raconte XD) Bon, il est temps que je vous laisse avec cette nouvelle vignette qui fait quand même un peu plus de 1000 mots ! Ben oui, quand même !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Je dédie cette vignette à notre cher et inégalable Alan Rickman. Voilà un an (et un jour) que vous nous avez quitté cher Alan, mais sachez que vous vivrez éternellement dans nos cœurs !_

* * *

 **#31**

 **Un Châtiment Exemplaire**

Hermione sentit la peur engourdir son esprit. Son cœur battait vite, à un rythme effréné tandis que la sueur coulait dans son dos. C'est alors qu'elle sentit le bout pointu d'une baguette de sorcier lui rentrer entre les omoplates.

— Avance, Sang-de-Bourbe ! l'invectiva Malfoy fils d'un ton tranchant.

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle accélère le pas et la poussa sans ménagement. Elle trébucha contre une marche et s'affala par terre sous les ricanements de ses bourreaux. Pendant tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas quitté des yeux son époux. Ce dernier se tenait fermement auprès de son Maître. Il la fixait lui aussi, la mine impassible et il ne broncha même pas quand elle fut malmenée. Hermione aurait aimé le haïr comme avant. Toutefois, malgré sa peur, elle pouvait sentir une certaine chaleur apaisante se déverser à l'intérieur de tout son être. Elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait de son « Noir Corbeau », cet état qui la plongeait dans un océan d'insensibilité, mais il n'en était rien. Quelqu'un lui envoyait cette chaleur si particulière, si... accueillante. Était-ce son mari qui faisait ça ?

Quand elle se fut redressée, tant bien que mal, Draco Malfoy la malmena une nouvelle fois avant de la retourner vivement vers lui. Ils n'avaient pas quitté la salle. Allait-il la torturer devant tout le monde ?

— Puis-je commencer ? demanda nonchalamment le fils de Lucius au monstre de tous ses cauchemars, comme s'il avait entendu sa question muette.

Ce dernier, qui avait rejoint son trône, pianotait de ses doigts squelettiques l'accoudoir de son siège, la mine revêche. Il semblait contrarié.

— Cela m'ennuie, emmène-la ailleurs, j'ai assez vu sa tête de Sang-de-Bourbe pour aujourd'hui. Fais-la souffrir mon petit Mangemort, susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que nous entendions tous ses hurlements au-delà des murs de mon ministère.

Draco obtempéra d'un signe de tête avant d'agripper férocement son avant-bras, la faisant légèrement grimacer de douleur. Sans attendre, il l'entraîna loin de la pièce. Quand tout d'un coup un bruit, des plus assourdissants retentit au rez-de-chaussée, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'exclama-t-il à l'un des Mangemorts qui se ruait dans la salle d'audience.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, la mine sombre, sans lui répondre et pénétra dans l'antre du monstre au visage de serpent. Au même moment, Theodore Nott et Corban Yaxley sortirent de la pièce et toisèrent Draco qui n'avait pas bougé, tenant toujours Hermione contre lui.

— On nous attaque ! s'écria Nott, avec des accents d'incrédulité dans la voix.

— Ce n'est sans doute rien, marmonna Draco dans sa barbe.

— Ou peut-être une attaque de ces imbéciles de rebelles ! supposa Yaxley en triturant sa baguette tout en fusillant la jeune femme des yeux.

À ces mots, la peur d'Hermione reflua. Elle ne put même pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle le savait ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû douter qu'il resterait des opposants à l'oppression. Elle avait eu un regain d'espoir quand Bill l'avait surprise sur le chemin de Traverse, mais cet espoir était mort au fur et à mesure que les semaines étaient passées. Pourtant, et elle n'en doutait plus, il y avait encore des gens prêts à se battre pour la liberté ! C'était...

Une gifle magistrale l'arrêta dans ses réflexions.

— Cela t'amuse, saleté ?! cracha Nott furieux. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, sale putain ! Je n'hésiterai pas à exhiber ta carcasse déchiquetée par mes chiens quand on en aura fini avec toi ! Histoire de calmer leurs ardeurs à ces rebelles, s'il s'agit bien d'eux, termina-t-il dans un ricanement sardonique.

Il allait la frapper à nouveau quand, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, Draco l'arrêta dans son élan.

— Taratata, objecta-t-il avec une certaine fermeté dans la voix. Que fais-tu là, Nott ? Cette fille est à moi, tu le sais très bien.

— À toi ? se moqua Yaxley avec fiel. Doit-on te rappeler ce qui est arrivé à ton épouse « Sang-de-Bourbe » il y a peu Malfoy ?

Hermione les regarda tour à tour, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir l'autre Mangemort. Avisant Draco, elle vit que ses traits s'étaient durcis et qu'il se contenait difficilement.

— C'est vrai que réduire en cendres sa si charmante et tendre épouse, on aurait pu attendre mieux de ta part, reprit Nott avec nonchalance tout en croisant les bras sur son torse. Pourquoi donc déjà l'as-tu réduite en cendres ? demanda-t-il avec ironie. Ah oui ! Cela me revient, elle t'avait manqué de respect !

Yaxley éclata d'un rire gras et nerveux rejoint par Nott. Draco ne put s'empêcher de grogner.

— C'était un accident ! répondit ce dernier d'une voix basse. Cette idiote m'a poussé à bout ! Quant à elle, cracha-t-il en récupérant le bras d'Hermione qui avait essayé de s'éloigner, elle doit subir un juste châtiment pour avoir osé s'en prendre à mon père et...

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand Lucius, justement, jaillit à son tour de la salle. Avisant son fils, puis les autres, il renifla avec mépris.

— On nous attaque et vous, que faites-vous ? s'écria-t-il plein de rage. Vous prenez le thé dans le couloir !

Sur ces remontrances, Yaxley et Nott n'attendirent pas et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou après un bref signe de tête vers Malfoy. Draco, quant à lui, ramena Hermione contre son torse comme s'il tentait de la protéger.

Il allait répondre à son père lorsqu'une nouvelle explosion – bien plus rapprochée – les fit une nouvelle fois sursauter. Au même moment, Severus sortit en trombe et hurla quelque chose à Draco qui hocha la tête, mais Hermione n'entendait plus rien. Un bruit horrible s'étendait entre tous les murs du château, puis ce fut le chaos.

Hermione fut projetée contre un mur, sa tête l'élançait et ses oreilles sifflaient. Elle comprit que cette fois, la déflagration avait eu lieu là où ils se trouvaient tous. Elle sentit des mains l'agripper fermement avant de la hisser sur quelque chose de dur. Elle voulut leur dire de la lâcher, elle tenta de parler, mais bientôt tout ne fut plus que néant. Elle venait de perdre connaissance et se retrouvait à la merci de ses ennemis sans pouvoir rien faire !

À Suivre

* * *

Bon, là je vous sens arriver avec LA question : _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Que se passe-t-il ?!_ ^^. Bref, il y a du mouvement et du changement... A votre avis, dans quel pétrin Hermione va-t-elle encore se retrouver ? Des idées ? Si vous voulez ensoleiller ma journée, j'attends vos reviews et vos idées, avec impatience ! Bon dimanche tout le monde !


	32. L'apocalypse en enfer

**Noir Corbeau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices :** **Deb Lygg, Gwendoline** et **Lilou Black** — Un grand merci à elles pour le temps qu'elles prennent à me relire !

* * *

 **Résumé succinct de l'histoire :** Lord Voldemort a gagné contre Harry Potter et domine le monde magique de Grande-Bretagne. Les Sang de Bourbes sont devenues les épouses des Mangemorts. Hermione s'est vue offerte à Severus Snape. Leur vie commune n'est pas simple ni idyllique. Alors que cette dernière risque une sentence exemplaire, une explosion chez le Lord Noir met tout le monde dans la confusion.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voilà une histoire que j'ai laissée de côté pendant plus d'un an. Non pas que je l'avais abandonnée, je ne laisse jamais rien tomber. Je suis actuellement en pleine réécriture d'une autre histoire sur un autre fandom qui me prend beaucoup de temps, mais... Noir Corbeau s'est imposé à moi et je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de livrer les mots sur Words. C'est avec un plaisir mêlé d'angoisse que je me suis donc replongée dans cet univers si sombre et glaçant jusqu'aux os.

J'espère que cette suite vous surprendra autant qu'elle vous plaira.

Je vous en souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **#32**

 **L'apocalypse en enfer**

 _Une explosion, des corps et des débris. Des lambeaux de chair suintante. Cette dominante de rouge ce bruit assourdissant._

 _L'apocalypse en enfer._

 _Le sang…_

 _Des hurlements._

 _Puis…_

Rien.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et fit la terrible erreur d'ouvrir les yeux. L'intensité de la lumière l'aveugla douloureusement. Elle-même n'était que souffrance : ses jambes, son dos, sa tête. Un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'une main ne la bâillonne avec brutalité.

— Tais-toi ! siffla une voix tout contre son oreille. Ce n'est guère le moment de nous faire repérer.

 _Ce souffle chaud, tout contre elle cette tiède mélodie, bien qu'aussi claquante qu'un coup de fouet._

Quand elle voulut se redresser pour voir qui venait de lui parler, elle n'aperçut que quelques mèches blondes, puis…

— _Somnum_ , jeta-t-il dans un murmure las, sa baguette pointée sur elle.

Elle voulut protester, mais le néant s'empara d'elle à nouveau.

 **.**

 **.**

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois, elle mit quelques minutes à réaliser qu'elle ne se trouvait plus chez son tortionnaire et néanmoins époux. Elle n'était pas non plus chez le Lord Noir.

 _Le Maître du Mal._

Allongée sur un lit confortable, elle tourna la tête avec précaution pour voir qui s'affairait à son chevet. La gorge nouée, elle comprit qu'elle devait être morte. Le contraire eut été bien trop cruel à son goût. Pourtant, cet endroit ne correspondait pas à l'enfer, encore moins au paradis.

 _L'enfer, elle l'endurait déjà._

— Suis-je vivante ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

Celle qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Ginny Weasley ne lui accorda pas l'ombre d'un regard. L'envie de replonger entre les bras de Morphée était irrépressible, cependant Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'observer celle qui avait été autrefois son amie, car il s'agissait sûrement d'elle. Ginny avait changé. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient rassemblés en un chignon lâche qui laissait entrevoir quelques mèches blanches. Son visage affichait une expression empreinte de gravité et ses yeux… Hermione se détourna d'elle pour se laisser entraîner dans l'oubli que lui procurait le sommeil.

Elle aurait dû éprouver de la honte, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait plus se payer le luxe d'un tel sentiment.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle émergea, se sentant pleinement en forme pour la première fois depuis des mois. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire. Seule une simple bougie éclairait faiblement la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Bien résolue à comprendre où elle était et ce qui lui était arrivé, elle se leva prudemment. Elle ne portait sur elle qu'une chemise de nuit, mais à son étonnement, elle semblait propre.

Un objet aussi étrange qu'incongru était posé sur une commode branlante. Elle fronça les sourcils, très tentée de s'en saisir, mais les mois de travail acharné pour la faire plier avaient fait son œuvre. Hermione se contenta de récupérer la bougie et sortit sans faire de bruit.

 _« Les Sangs de Bourbes n'utilisent pas la Magie. »_

 _« Les nés de moldus ne sont que souillures et ignominies ! »_

Elle se trouvait dans une maison aux murs usés par les ans qui lui rappela vaguement quelque chose. Le couloir était étroit et l'escalier qu'elle entreprit de descendre le plus discrètement possible grinça sous chacun de ses pas. Sur ses gardes, elle attendit qu'une de ses créatures nauséabondes la surprenne, mais rien ne vint. Elle n'en fut pas rassurée pour autant et se hâta avant de s'arrêter, le souffle court et le cœur battant à se rompre. Des voix ! Elle pouvait entendre des murmures provenant d'une des pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Laissant la peur l'envahir, cette délicieuse sensation d'aiguilles qui vous transperçaient jusqu'à l'âme, elle se rendit devant la porte, à peine entrebâillée, pour écouter.

 _« Ronde. Vengeance. Prudence. Sentence. Raid. Méfie-toi_ … » furent autant de mots qu'elle comprit sans en saisir le contexte. Quand elle voulut pousser du bout de ses doigts légèrement engourdis, le chambranle qui la protégeait tout en lui cachant sans doute les pires horreurs, ce dernier s'ouvrit d'un coup.

 _Son heure était venue !_

— Entre ! lui ordonna une voix qui ne lui était guère inconnue.

 _Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

Hermione eut envie de pleurer. Elle secoua la tête pour s'interdire de le faire devant eux. Cela ne pouvait être vrai.

 _Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

 _Le bruit des larmes qui s'écrasent sur le fond de son âme._

Se tenaient devant elle cinq personnes qui ne ressemblaient pas à des Mangemorts. Deux d'entre elles étaient même des amis… De très chers amis.

Bill et sa sœur Ginny Weasley.

C'était impossible, et pourtant…

— Bienvenue chez toi, Hermione.

À Suivre.

* * *

Vous avez lu ? Aimé ? Vous voulez m'encourager ? N'oubliez pas que j'adore les reviews :)


End file.
